Des mots sans la moindre signification
by Crafty Fox and Applecrumble
Summary: Harry découvre contre son gré ce qu'il a de commun avec son ennemi d'enfance, comptabilise, réalise qu'au delà de sa rencoeur, les alliés d'aujourd'hui sont plus faibles que ceux de demain. Entre déni et acceptation, la connexion s'établie sur le papier, là où les choses sont avouées sans crainte. Yaoi HPDM (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : à JK Rowling.

**Rating** : T

**NdA** : Je dois avouer que cette histoire n'a rien (mais alors rien du tout) d'original... Mais il se trouve que j'étudie en ce moment le roman épistolaire et que ça m'éclate ^^ Et étant donné que nous devrons rendre un devoir d'ici peu, disons que je m'entraine et que cette fic m'aide à mieux appréhender l'auteur. Et je la publie plus par envie qu'autre chose.

Si tant est que ça intéresse quelqu'un, je vous souhaite une bien bonne lecture et vous rejoins à la fin :)

_Cher Potty,_

_Vraiment, l'air de désarroi qui flotte sur ton visage m'exaspère... Je trouve qu'il crispe tes traits et, pour être tout à fait franc, il semble que le dépit ne t'ailles définitivement pas._

_Immanquablement, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui te met dans cet état._

_Mais je ne cherche pas bien longtemps, après tout, nous assistons en ce moment à mon cours préféré, en d'autres termes celui que tu abhorres le plus, n'est-ce pas ? Et d'ailleurs, comment fais-tu pour être aussi nul en potion ?_

_... Voilà une question bien rhétorique. Nous savons tous, même toi (du moins j'ose l'espérer), que les facultés intellectuelles requises pour réussir dans cette matière t'ont lâchement fui le jour de ta naissance... Pas étonnant non plus que tes comparses de maison y échouent tout autant que toi (considérons Granger comme l'exception qui confirme la règle, tu veux.). Vous autres devez même avoir bien du mal à trouver la définition de ce mot : "intellectuel"... Une chose qui vous échappe, c'est certain._

_Pour ma part, ce cours est limpide, aussi limpide que l'eau de roche qui s'écoule dans le lac, dehors..._

_Hum... Mauvais exemple._

_Enfin, tu m'as compris. Tout est si clair dans mon esprit que j'ai même du temps pour t'observer (ce qui n'est pas peu dire !) et remarquer ton expression blasée..._

_Merlin, Potter ! Quelle est cette grimace que tu nous fais ?! Elle te sied à peu près aussi bien que les guenilles qui te faisaient office de garde-robe en des temps pas si lointains... (Qu'en as-tu fait, d'ailleurs ? En tout cas il était temps d'y pallier, cela devenait plus dramatique d'année en année) Elle te donne un air... farouche, je dirai. Mauvaise pub pour le camp de la lumière, tu ne crois pas ?_

_L'apathie n'est pas ton genre, allons Potter, que te faudrait-il pour enlever cette mimique gênante de ton visage ? Dis-le moi, je peux peut-être t'aider, qui sait..._

_Ne ris pas, Potter. J'ai de nombreuses qualités, un nombre que tu ne pourrais même jamais soupçonner... Comment le pourrais-tu quand tu nourris à mon encontre les pires préjugés sans même me connaitre ?_

_Je ne te blâme pas, je ne suis guère plus intelligent que toi sur ce point, et j'imagine les pires choses te concernant sans jamais chercher à en prouver la véracité._

_Mais sérieusement, Ô héros du monde sorcier, comment se fait-il que tu paraisses si désabusé ? Tu pourrais au moins te tenir droit ! Tu es avachi comme une loque sur ta table de cours et je sens que cet état de fait menace d'agacer notre cher professeur... Méfie-toi, tu sais qu'il lui en faudrait bien moins pour t'ôter un maximum de point et dénicher une idée de retenue plus tordue encore que les précédentes... Cet homme est d'une telle créativité, c'en est admirable._

_Sur ces quelques mots (n'ayant pas la moindre signification, je le répète), je vais te laisser à tes pensées sombres et m'efforcer de ne plus faire attention à ton odieuse moue (c'est qu'elle me déconcentre, la preuve !)._

_Ah ! J'allais oublier... Ne t'avises plus jamais de me snober comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure, au déjeuné. Oui, Potter, c'est un ordre, une menace, interprète le comme tu voudras du moment que le message passe ! Tu n'imagines pas l'effort que m'a coûté cette simple approche, qui d'ailleurs n'avait aucun but conflictuel. Je souhaitais simplement t'informer de quelque chose concernant cette foutu guerre... Tu te rappelles, Potter ? Fais toi une raison et accepte le fait que je suis des vôtres une bonne fois pour toute, même si la notion même d'entente entre nous, personnellement, n'est en soi qu'une vague utopie..._

_Je fais le maximum pour me montrer cordial. Si tu le nies, c'est que tu fais preuve de la plus honteuse mauvaise foi. Mais si tu continues ainsi, mes bas instincts deviendront irrépressibles... Je suis sûr que, même toi, le petit Gryffondor belliqueux de son état, tu ne voudrais pas qu'une telle chose arrive... Notre antagonisme t'a prouvé à de nombreuses reprises ce dont j'étais capable..._

_Avec toute mon inimitié,_

_DM._

Harry replia le morceau de parchemin qu'il venait de lire et le plaça négligemment dans son sac. Cette lecture avait au moins eu le mérite de le sortir de sa léthargie car, bien qu'il lui coûtait de l'admettre, Malfoy avait raison. Ce cours avait toujours eu le don de le plonger dans l'ennui le plus profond. Il prit une feuille censée lui servir à prendre des notes et entama sa réponse.

_Malfoy,_

_Tu me vois forcé de constater que tu as pris goût à cette correspondance... Qui, soit dit en passant, n'est qu'une vaste imposture..._

_L'envie de te faire des excuses pour ce midi me manque, je dois bien l'avouer, mais je vais tout de même faire cet effort et t'expliquer les raisons de mon irascibilité..._

_Donc, premièrement, excuse-moi, Malfoy, pour t'avoir ignoré._

_Ca, c'est fait..._

_Ensuite, sache que j'ai en effet pas mal de problèmes à gérer en ce moment et, si je n'ai pas l'intention de te raconter ma vie, je dirai simplement que cela me pèse bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer...Et à ma décharge, j'ajouterai que, bien que tu prétendes vouloir te montrer cordial, ton air n'était pas franchement avenant lorsque tu as voulu m'aborder tout à l'heure... Pour preuve, il m'a fait fuir plus assurément qu'un troupeau de scroutts lancé à mes trousses..._

_Si tu m'accuses de ne pas pouvoir donner de définition au mot "intellectuel", je peux t'assurer que "cordial" est un mot qui ne fait pas parti de__ton vocabulaire, donc que tu as toi aussi quelques lacunes..._

_Franchement, as-tu ne serait-ce qu'une idée de ce que veulent dire les mots "chaleureux", ou encore "souriant" (un sourire sincère, j'entends...) ? Permets-moi d'en douter. Et même si je ne suis pas exactement bien placé, à ce moment précis, pour te donner des conseils à ce niveau, je fais une personne indéniablement plus sympathique que toi..._

_Sinon, je me demande d'où te vient cette soudaine sollicitude à mon égard. Seulement trois semaines que la rentrée a eue lieu et mon sac de cours ressemble à une corbeille à papier que l'on aurait pas vidée depuis des mois... Comment se peut-il que je te suscite un quelconque intérêt (quoique, pas si quelconque que cela si j'en juge par ta régularité...), moi, Harry Potter, celui que tu es censé détester de toute ton âme ?_

_Indécrottable Malfoy... Tu es décidément une personne bien difficile à cerner. Mais je t'accorde que je ne cherche pas spécialement à le faire non plus..._

_Pour ta gouverne, sache que je trouve ce cours vain et soporifique, voilà l'unique raison de mon apathie. Sois sur que tu pourrais être surpris de voir que je suis excellent lorsque je fournis ma part d'effort... Le seul problème c'est que j'en suis incapable si une chose ne m'intéresse pas..._

_Mais toi, Malfoy, qu'est ce qui t'intéresse en moi ?_

_Pour ma part, si tu devais me retourner la question, je ne saurais que répondre. Probablement rien, en fait... Mais tu as le mérite de m'ôter l'impression que les deux heures qu'il me reste à passer ici ressemblent à l'éternité. C'est toujours ça de pris._

_Et cesse de me regarder avec ces yeux merlan frit, Malfoy. Sérieusement, c'est plutôt gênant... Retourne donc à ton chaudron et ne te soucies plus de mes états d'âmes. (Je ferai mon maximum pour la grimace mais je ne peux rien te promettre.)_

_Ton très dévoué et éternel ennemi,_

_HP._

Harry lança un sort à son parchemin et, sans jamais prêter la moindre attention à son improbable correspondant, il l'envoya dans sa direction avant de replonger dans son semi-coma.

* * *

Voilà pour ce court premier chapitre. Les updates pour cette fic seront régulières je pense et elle ne sera pas non plus très longue. J'espère que ça vous a plu, au moins un tout petit peu :)


	2. Chapter 2

NdA : Bonjour à tous, voici le deuxième chapitre de ma mini fic. Je vous annonce avec plaisir que dès le prochain chapitre, nous passerons au récit narratif, car il sera grand temps de faire bouger un peu les choses... Bien sur la correspondance est et restera l'essentiel de la trame et ce jusqu'à la fin, je pense... Ce sera un mélange des deux avec des passages descriptifs plus élaborés au fur et à mesure. Je n'ai pas encore le nombre de chapitres exact mais je pense osciller autour de cinq, avec une petite marge d'erreur bien sur^^Voilà, je vous laisse à la lecture, et vous remercie aussi pour vos reviews encourageantes :)

A très vite!

* * *

_Malfoy,_

_Ton message de ce matin m'a pour le moins surpris, je dois bien l'avouer… Une réunion au sommet ? Rien que toi, moi, et la vieille McGo ?_

_A vous faire froid dans le dos…_

_J'admets volontiers que rien ne m'avait préparé à cela…_

_Et en vertu de quoi, je te prie, a-t-on jugé utile de tenir une assemblée dans laquelle nous sommes tous deux conviés ?_

_J'ai beaucoup de mal à m'y faire, tu sais... Toi et moi deviendrions partenaires, en quelque sorte ?_

_Franchement, Malfoy, je veux bien reconnaitre que tu as changé, que tes intentions sont devenues légèrement plus louables, même si cela m'est extrêmement difficile… Mais tu ne dois pas oublier de prendre en compte certains évènements, survenus récemment, et qui ne jouent pas vraiment en ta faveur._

_Tu dois savoir également à quel point les pensées que j'ai nourri à ton égard (ainsi qu'à celui de ton directeur de maison, cela va de soi) ont pu être morbides, ces derniers mois… Des pensées dont je t'épargnerai les détails, ils mettraient sans nul doute à mal notre très fragile et soudaine entente._

_Trop soudaine, d'ailleurs, pour que je l'accepte sans un peu de temps et de preuves concrètes de ta bonne foi._

_Tu m'assures que les raisons qui t'ont poussé à retourner ta veste sont plus que pertinentes, mais jamais tu ne me les as citées. Attendrais-tu de moi que je te crois sur parole, Malfoy ? Excuse ma franchise, mais ce jour n'est pas près d'arriver._

_Comprends que si je daigne te parler, c'est uniquement parce que je considère tous les tenants et les aboutissants avant de t'envoyer sur les roses à ma façon… Pourtant, Merlin en est témoin, ce n'est l'envie qui manque… Malgré cela, oui, je reconnais que tu_ pourrais peut-être_avoir ton utilité dans cette guerre, si tant est que tu aies vraiment de bonnes intentions… Mais McGo semble le penser et j'ai assez de jugeote pour me fier à son expérience plutôt qu'à ma rancœur. Voilà l'unique raison de toutes ces lettres, Malfoy._

_Tu connais à présent le fond de ma pensée, mais moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que je ne connais pas le tien…_

_Si tu te joues de nous, alors joues bien, je te le recommande vivement… Car j'épierai le moindre de tes mouvements, j'analyserai la moindre de tes paroles, et chaque petit mot que tu m'écriras avec toujours cette même et intime conviction :_je ne pourrai jamais lui faire confiance_. Tu sais que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air… Et si tu trouves que je t'ai traqué l'année dernière, sache que ce n'était qu'un entrainement…_

_Sur ces brefs éclaircissements, entendu pour ce soir, 20 heures, dans le bureau directorial ; puis 22 heures, rien que nous deux, dans la salle du troisième étage près de la grande toile crépusculaire. Mon Dieu, ça promet !_

_Tu as plutôt intérêt à avoir de très précieuses informations à me donner…_

_HP_

Harry lança un regard à son correspondant, assis derrière une table de la bibliothèque, puis il s'assura que chacune des personnes présentes était bien captivée par sa lecture ou ses recherches.

Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il se passait entre les deux princes de Poudlard, Harry n'assumait absolument pas le fait de pactiser avec son ennemi.

Il lança un sort à son parchemin une fois qu'il fût sur de ne pas être repéré, lequel se désintégra pour se rematérialiser juste au-dessus du livre que feignait de lire le Serpentard.

Ce dernier le prit en main. Il lut une fois, puis relut une deuxième fois la lettre que lui adressait le brun, ses yeux se plissant au fur et à mesure. S'il parut hébété l'espace d'une seconde, probablement par le ton employé par le Gryffondor, Draco revêtit bien vite son air impassible. Il prit à son tour de quoi répondre.

_Potter,_

_Doux Merlin, que de véhémence dans cette lettre ! Mais cela ne me surprend guère, et je ne prendrai même pas la peine de continuer sur ton terrain miné... Je n'ai plus envie de me battre contre toi, Potter._

_Sache tout de même que tes petites menaces me laissent aussi froid que possible et que ma conscience n'est atteinte par aucune de tes paroles vindicatives…_

_Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, je peux deviner dans ton regard toutes les interrogations qui te taraudent jour et nuit à mon sujet. Cela me fait sourire, mais m'exaspère aussi… Car tu dépenses une précieuse énergie en choses vaines. Une pure perte de temps._

_Mais soit, fais-toi plaisir, épie-moi… Oh oui, Potter, épie-moi, j'aime capter ton attention, j'aime quand le lion sort ses griffes…_

_Oh, calme-toi Potty... Je faisais juste un peu d'ironie. Mais tu avouerais que mon humour est cent fois plus subtil que le tiens... Tes histoires de merlan frit m'ont, je l'avoue, laissé plus ou moins perplexe... Tu devrais pourtant savoir que tes blagues vaseuses à la moldue ne peuvent que tomber à l'eau avec moi ! Enfin... Revenons-en à cette vilaine lettre..._

_Qui aurait cru que le héros des sorciers était capable de tant de colère ?_

_Moi, je le crois volontiers… Tu n'es pas celui que tu parais, Potter, et ta soi-disant franchise ne m'ôtera jamais cette certitude…_

_Je t'observe un bref instant, tu es plongé dans ton bouquin, si taciturne et réservé, et toujours cette moue qui ne semble plus vouloir te quitter, ces derniers temps…_

_Tu m'as demandé, il y a quelques jours, ce qui m'intéressait en toi… Je vais te répondre : tes lettres et ton attitude m'intriguent… Car toi, le digne représentant des gentils, tu es aussi sombre que possible. Plus sombre encore que moi. Je peux le voir et le sentir quand tes yeux croisent les miens, lorsqu'ils disent : gare à celui qui me fait du tort, à moi ou à mes amis, je ne suis pas aussi docile que je le laisse penser._

_Tout cela me trouble, Potter, car tu es une véritable énigme… Et il se trouve que j'adore les résoudre._

_Ce soir, tu apprendras les raisons qui m'ont poussé à changer de camp. J'ai voulu te le dire à maintes reprises mais la directrice a pensé qu'il valait mieux le faire en présence d'un médiateur (en l'occurrence elle-même), afin que je puisse m'exprimer librement sans craindre d'être interrompu par tes réflexions toutes les deux minutes… J'espère donc que tu écouteras attentivement ce que j'ai à dire, ensuite, puisque tu te montres si prompt à juger les gens, tu pourras le faire à ta guise mais avec toutes les cartes en main…_

_Et pour finir, ce que j'ai à te révéler me semble être réellement important, capital même, je le sens… Mais ce n'est qu'une intuition, et je reconnais que je pourrais me tromper. Je t'attendrai à 22 heures, nous verrons si ta curiosité l'emporte aussi sur ta rancœur._

_A ce soir, Potter…_

_DM_

* * *

Bon, le ton à un peu changé je dois dire... On dirait que Potter à un peu de mal à assimiler certaines idées...^^ Heureusement pour nous, Draco est une personne très persuasive... n_n

A bientôt pour la suite :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Les persos de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Rating :** T

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**NdA** : Je m'excuse platement pour le retard, mais sachez que les deux chapitres suivants sont déjà écrits et qu'après, il ne manquera pas grand chose avant d'arriver à la fin. Je m'éloigne donc des cinq chapitres prévus initialement mais disons qu'il y en aura environ 7 plus un épilogue (éventuellement^^). Bonne lecture et merci encore pour les reviews (désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde :S)!

**Chapitre III :**

Harry progressait lentement parmi les dédales du château, n'ayant que trop conscience que chaque pas effectué le rapprochait de son entretien. Il avait pris soin, avant même de quitter sa table au dîné, de se constituer un air parfaitement détaché et indifférent, par pure fierté. Il en était pourtant arrivé à anticiper chaque question qu'il allait poser au Serpentard et même les éventuelles réponses que celui-ci lui soumettrait. L'exercice se révélait plus délicat qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, surtout quand il s'agissait de prévoir les répliques de Malfoy.

Il arriva finalement devant la gargouille connue pour garder les hauts lieux de Poudlard, l'estomac un peu noué. Il jeta un œil à sa montre et constata que l'heure fatidique était déjà arrivée, il aurait même quelques minutes de retard. Il se dit qu'il faisait cela uniquement pour sa Directrice, seulement parce qu'il était forcé de lui obéir et nullement parce qu'il voulait entendre Malfoy plaider sa cause.

Sans plus de préambule, il inspira une grande goulée d'air, passa une main dans ses cheveux dans la vaine tentative d'y mettre un semblant d'ordre et annonça le mot de passe. Il était loin d'envisager à ce moment que la surprise l'attendant derrière ces murs allait être de taille.

L'escalier l'emporta jusqu'au bureau et il franchit le dernier rempart qui l'en séparait encore. Il écarquilla alors les yeux, incrédule. Sur le côté, McGonagall était debout derrière son office et Malfoy lui faisait face, dos à Harry, semblant légèrement courbé. Harry prit à peine le temps de saluer l'adulte d'un vague hochement de tête, reportant son attention sur le milieu de la pièce.

Et devant lui, dans un lourd bloque de pierres froides et grises, trônait la pensine de son défunt Directeur, celle qu'il n'avait déjà que trop visitée depuis ces dernières année et qui lui laissait systématiquement un goût de bile dans la bouche. Son cerveau commença à mettre en place une conclusion alors qu'il restait là, fixant l'objet d'un air à la fois sceptique et étonné. Se pouvait-il que… ?

Malfoy et McGonagall échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse qu'Harry n'entendit pas. Le blond se leva alors et se planta à l'autre extrémité la pensine, faisant face au Gryffondor.

Ce dernier leva les yeux sur lui et remarqua alors que leurs expressions étaient étrangement semblables. Elles traduisaient toutes deux une profonde anxiété, un désir violent de ne pas connaître la suite des évènements et de simplement fuir loin de cette grotesque mise en scène.

Son réflexe suivant fut de lancer un regard aux mains du Serpentard, ce qu'il y vit réduisant à néant tous les espoirs qu'il nourrissait dans l'idée que peut-être, il s'était trompé. Malfoy tenait précautionneusement une petite fiole attachée à un ruban bordeaux. Il la traitait avec autant d'égard que s'il s'agissait d'une chose précieuse et très fragile. Ce qu'elle était probablement, Harry ne voulait tout simplement pas le savoir.

Le Gryffondor fixa sur sa Directrice un regard plein de réprobation. Il voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu et qu'il n'appréciait guère d'avoir été manipulé une fois de plus pour être sûr qu'il participe bien à ce traquenard. Car s'il avait su quelles étaient les intentions de Malfoy, Harry se serait assurément fait porté pâle et aurait fait en sorte de ne _jamais_ avoir à plonger dans les pensées du Serpentard. Il n'en fit rien cependant, conscient qu'il était trop tard pour reculer et après s'être assuré d'avoir fait passé toute son amertume dans le regard qu'il dardait sur sa Directrice, au point que celle-ci se raclât la gorge d'embarras, il reporta son attention sur le blond.

Celui-ci lui faisait toujours face et semblait l'étudier d'un œil critique. Les deux étudiants se fixèrent avec vigilance un moment.

« Tu comptes vraiment me montrer un de tes souvenirs, Malfoy ? » il avait fallu qu'il pose la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Ce qu'il en attendait, le Gryffondor n'aurait su le dire et il pouvait deviner avec une justesse impressionnante ce que Draco pensait à cet instant : « tu parles encore pour ne rien dire. »

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire narquois mais Harry trouva qu'il cachait maladroitement le stress qu'il ressentait lui-même. « Précisément. » acquiesça-t-il. « Je crois savoir que tu aimes fourrer ton nez dans les pensines, n'est-ce pas ? »

La lueur dans son regard défiait ouvertement Harry de prétendre le contraire, mais celui-ci n'y prit même pas garde. Il ne pensa pas non plus à lui demander d'où il tenait cette information, le dégoût qu'il éprouvait en cet instant prenait le pas sur tout le reste.

« Je le pensais aussi… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui… » dit-il d'une voix basse qui trahissait son dédain. Il fixa le blond, son air devenant finalement perplexe. « Pourquoi… ? »

Il y avait comme une supplique dans ce ton et Draco décela aisément la fin de sa phrase : « pourquoi tu nous fais _subir_ ça ? ». Il s'était longuement posé cette question lui-même. Il s'approcha ostensiblement du Gryffondor et maintenant les deux sorciers étaient tous deux penchés au-dessus de la pensine du même côté, posant leurs mains sur le rebord de pierre.

« Parce que je refuse de polémiquer avec toi. » Expliqua Draco. « Je refuse d'avoir à te raconter _ça_ pour en plus voir que tu ne me crois pas. »

Il souffla, jetant un œil presque peiné à son souvenir en bouteille. Harry ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, il prit conscience que le Serpentard avait raison. Il ne l'aurait probablement pas cru. Il aurait péniblement écouté l'histoire de son ennemi, quelle qu'elle soit, aurait certainement acquiescé pour faire bonne figure devant sa Directrice, mais au fond de lui il savait que cela n'aurait rien changé à ses doutes.

Et cependant qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, Harry comprit que Malfoy avait encore une fois parfaitement su anticiper ce fait. Il avait encore une fois su avec précision à quoi s'attendre de la part du Gryffondor, et ce dernier trouva qu'il faisait ça avec beaucoup trop facilité.

Il soupira, finalement résigné et hocha la tête en direction de McGonagall, percevant l'infime lueur rassurée qui brilla dans ses yeux lorsqu'il fit ce geste.

« Tu me diras au moins à quoi m'attendre avant de… plonger là-dedans ? » dit-il, ne pouvant réprimer une grimace disgracieuse.

« Non. » Eluda Malfoy. « Et je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de t'y suivre. »

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Harry se sentit profondément soulagé par cette information. Il hocha la tête distraitement. Draco reprit :

« Contente-toi d'observer avec un minimum d'impartialité si tu en es capable. »

Harry lui lança un regard significatif, presque noir et qui disait surtout que Malfoy ferait mieux d'arrêter tout de suite de le prendre pour un imbécile. Puis il hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Abrégeons ce désagréable moment, veux-tu ? »

Draco approuva. « Avec plaisir… »

Toutefois, il serra si fort la fiole dans sa main que les jointures en devinrent blanches. Le blond jeta un regard à sa Directrice et celle-ci lui adressa un signe de tête encourageant, qui voulait dire qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, que c'était la seule chose à faire. Ca le rassura légèrement et il résolut d'ouvrir le flacon, versant son contenu filandreux et impalpable à l'intérieur de la pensine. Les deux étudiants penchèrent la tête, observant avec intérêt le souvenir se décliner en de longues circonvolutions et enchevêtrements de vapeur argentée.

Malfoy regarda alors Harry avec une lueur de défit, faisant un signe de main en désignant la pensine. Comme le brun ne se décidait pas il ajouta :

« Dis-toi que c'est au moins aussi pénible pour moi que pour toi… » ça marchait pour lui en tout cas, cela le faisait relativiser et le Gryffondor lui adressa un regard presque entendu avant de se repencher au-dessus du bloc de pierre.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se vida l'esprit, comme il avait appris à le faire l'année dernière dans cette même pièce. Il se concentra assez pour ne plus ressentir la moindre présence autour de lui, baissant toujours plus bas la tête vers les ténèbres froides de la pensine. Lorsqu'il fut trop bas pour reculer, il fit une descente plus brusque que les précédentes. Il éprouva alors cette impression familière de tomber dans le vide, son estomac se soulevant dans sa chute chimérique.

Draco abandonna son masque de froideur lorsqu'il fut sûr que le Gryffondor était bel et bien parti au cœur de son souvenir, manquant de gémir tant la sensation d'être exposé et violé par Potter était intense. Plus encore qu'il ne l'avait prévu. C'était presque insupportable de revivre ce souvenir dans ses pensées tandis que le brun le vivait en même temps, mais il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

...

...

Il était vingt et une heure et le crépuscule avait laissé place à l'obscurité. La température était encore agréable en ce début d'automne, les étudiants allaient et venaient, vaquant à leurs occupations avec l'insouciance qui caractérise cette période de la vie. Les jeunes gens parlaient et riaient fort autours de lui dans sa salle commune, et Harry se sentit invisible au milieu de l'agitation environnante.

Il ressemblait pourtant à une grosse tâche d'encre noire maculant une page blanche et totalement vierge. Il était comme une ombre tout droit sortie des ténèbres, qui errait au milieu des cieux.

Assis seul dans un fauteuil face à une cheminée éteinte, il faisait glisser distraitement sa baguette entre ses doigts. Son regard sombre était perdu dans le vague tandis qu'il réfléchissait, décortiquant chacune de ses pensées sans ménagement et il paraissait totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Il analysait simplement les informations dont il disposait depuis ces dernières minutes mais cela assombrissait ses yeux verts et lui donnait un air taciturne, calculateur aussi.

Il tentait de démêler les méandres de ses pensées pour trouver des réponses à ses questions. Elles s'imposaient pourtant d'elles même mais il était simplement dans l'incapacité de les accepter. Alors il s'évertuait à en trouver d'autres, furieux contre lui de ne pas y arriver.

Vingt-et-une heures trente sonnèrent.

Harry grogna en revenant à la réalité, frottant ses yeux fatigués derrière ses lunettes. L'idée de le voir encore, et seul cette fois, rendait sa gorge sèche et lui tordait l'estomac.

Il avait quasiment fui le bureau de McGonagall un peu plus tôt, bénissant le moment de répit dont il disposait avant de revoir le Serpentard et voulant le mettre à profit pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait appris, ayant bêtement espéré que cela calmerait l'agitation qui régnait en lui, dissiperait un tant soit peu le malaise qui l'avait parcouru. Mais ça ne marcha pas.

Il se rappelait encore du regard qu'il avait lancé au blond en revenant à la réalité, un regard empreint de pitié qu'il n'avait su réprimer. Puis il se souvint de celui que le Serpentard lui avait retourné, il était fier et suffisant, il semblait dire : « je n'inspire et n'inspirerai jamais ce sentiment. Il est bon pour les faibles, et je ne le suis pas ». Cette réplique silencieuse avait renforcé l'envie de fuir qui pressait déjà Harry depuis le moment où il était sorti du souvenir, et il était parti sans un regard en arrière.

De nombreuses minutes supplémentaires passèrent avant qu'il ne consente à quitter le confortable fauteuil qu'il occupait depuis près d'une heure. Il jeta un bref regard sur sa salle commune, tentant de définir combien de personnes l'avaient surpris comme ça, perdu dans son monde au vu et au su de tous. Ca n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser aller mais il se pardonna à lui-même cette erreur, les circonstances plaidant en sa faveur. Et puis personne n'était venu s'enquérir de son état, il pensa donc que personne n'avait fait attention à ce moment d'égarement.

Il fit un bref passage par son dortoir et prit sa cape d'invisibilité avant de quitter sa salle commune. Une fois dans les couloirs sombres du château, il la revêtit sur ses épaules et la sensation agréable de disparaître de la surface de la Terre le submergea, étirant ses lèvres charnues dans un faible sourire. Il progressa avec une lenteur calculée de la tour jusqu'au troisième étage, laissant volontairement les minutes passer en espérant ne pas arriver le premier au rendez-vous.

C'était probablement ridicule et puéril comme attitude, mais il admit sans mal que c'était toujours de cette manière qu'il se comportait lorsque ça concernait Malfoy.

Ca ne le surpris pourtant pas de trouver l'endroit vide lorsqu'il arriva à destination, scrutant le couloir ainsi que la salle de classe, tous deux plongés dans la pénombre. Il haussa les épaules et s'adossa au mur. Il avait un avantage sur le blond ainsi dissimulé sous sa cape et il attendit, à moitié patient, que ce dernier daigne enfin l'honorer de sa glorieuse présence.

Quand il arriva, Harry commençait à fulminer et il était sur le point de partir. Il l'observa depuis sa position soupirer en constatant qu'il n'y avait visiblement personne et Harry sourit narquoisement, n'étant manifestement pas le seul à avoir voulu arriver en dernier…

Il attendit une minutes ou deux après que le Serpentard ait franchit la porte et l'ait refermée derrière lui, sentant impuissant ses paumes devenir moites et son cœur s'accélérer sous le poids de la nervosité. Il était curieux, très curieux, mais aussi peu réjoui qu'on pouvait l'être à l'idée de revoir Malfoy après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le courage qu'il était censé abriter lui et ses comparses de maison lui fit brusquement défaut, mais l'envie irrépressible de savoir ce que Malfoy pouvait avoir de si « important » à lui dire l'aida à pousser la porte, le plus discrètement et silencieusement possible. Il le trouva nonchalamment assis sur une table de cours, les pieds posés sur une chaise. Près de lui, une fenêtre laissait nettement pénétrer les rayons de la lune. Elle était pleine, et Harry pensa immédiatement à son ancien professeur, loup garou et ami, espérant sincèrement qu'il irait bien. Malgré toutes ses précautions, Le blond sursauta lorsqu'il referma la porte, se retournant brusquement pour scruter le vide. Son visage avait une leur étrange sous la lumière lunaire, elle rendait ses traits réguliers et anguleux encore plus froids qu'ils ne l'étaient d'habitude.

Ca n'amusa pas Harry plus que ça de voir la crainte se peindre sur le visage du Serpentard, à son plus grand désarroi. Aussi il décida de mettre fin à ses angoisses en se découvrant de sa cape, essayant de sourire narquoisement en entendant la brusque inspiration du blond mais échouant lamentablement tant il était nerveux.

Malfoy le fixa plusieurs secondes, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte avant de se ressaisir promptement, impressionnant Harry qui lui envia un instant son sang-froid.

« Très classe comme entrée, Potter… » maugréa le blond en se détournant de lui. Harry élargit son sourire-grimace un peu plus avant de se racler la gorge, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire ou dire.

Il reporta son attention sur la pièce, la détaillant d'un œil quasi contemplatif et Malfoy releva les yeux sur lui. Il le fixa intensément, semblant à la fois amusé et intrigué de voir le grand Potter aussi troublé. Harry se racla la gorge de nouveau, le regard posé sur lui soudainement devenu trop lourd à supporter.

« Alors… » dit-il en essayant de paraître décontracté. « Suis-je ici dans un but particulier ? »

Il regarda ses ongles un moment avant de finalement fixer Malfoy, attendant sa réponse. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

« A ton avis ? » rétorqua-t-il. Harry soupira.

« Quand arrêteras-tu de répondre aux questions par d'autres questions ? » il ne fit rien pour cacher son irritation cette fois. « Ca m'agace. »

Malfoy rit doucement. « Probablement. » Reconnut-il. « Mais moi ça m'amuse… »

Il reporta son attention sur l'extérieur inquiétant et sombre du Château tandis qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel, lui passant la réplique.

Puis le Gryffondor se trouva légèrement idiot de rester planter là comme un piquet à attendre il ne savait quoi. Il releva les yeux sur le Serpentard toujours assis et décida d'en faire autant, prenant place sur une table contiguë à la sienne.

Il s'autorisa à l'étudier un instant quand la respiration légèrement sifflante de son ennemi parvint à ses oreilles. Ce qu'il vit alors le calma autant que cela le déconcertât. Malfoy était en fait dans le même état que lui, peut-être même encore plus mal à l'aise et ça parut soudainement très logique à Harry tandis qu'il se rappelait du souvenir du blond. Il fut finalement en mesure de lui concéder une chose : la guerre n'épargnait personne et Draco Malfoy ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Le blond se retourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils, tout à coup conscient de l'examen dont il était la cible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien regarder comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Rien de spécial. Je remarquais simplement que je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi débraillé… »

Harry sourit narquoisement quand Malfoy laissa une exclamation indignée lui échapper, remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et offrant le même traitement à sa cravate, qui avait effectivement pris quelques libertés.

« Je ne peux pas être parfait en toute circonstance, » se défendit-il sèchement, « il t'aura fallu sept ans pour t'en rendre compte ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Faut croire. J'ai tout de suite su que l'humilité était ta plus grande qualité, en revanche… »

« Bien vu, Potter… » Draco lui adressa un sourire plein d'ironie.

Un silence envahit la pièce, durant lequel les deux étudiants n'arrivaient à soutenir le regard de l'autre plus de quelques secondes. Ce manège dura un bref instant, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry pose la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Comment as-tu pu accepter que je vois ça ? » demanda-t-il avec perplexité. « Comment as-tu pu tolérer l'idée même de t'exposer comme ça ? Ca ne te ressemble pas du tout. »

Le visage de Draco se ferma aussitôt. « Ne te méprends pas. Je n'avais tout simplement pas le choix… »

« Bien sûr que tu l'avais. » le contredit Harry, agacé et Draco lui asséna un regard dur.

« Ose me dire que tu aurais bien voulu croire _ça_ si je m'étais contenté de te le raconter ! » le défia-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête, irrité de ne pas trouver en lui assez de mauvaise foi pour simplement le contredire. Il savait que Malfoy avait raison, qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… » Draco renifla avec dédain.

« C'était… vraiment horrible… » bafouilla Harry. « J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu… tu sais ? Doives vivre avec ça sur… »

« Oh par pitié, Potter. » Malfoy lui envoya une grimace dégoûtée. « Garde ton immonde compassion pour tes congénères. Je ne t'ai pas montré ce souvenir pour que tu t'apitoies sur mon sort. »

Harry se braqua instantanément. « T'as raison, je perds mon temps. Tu es tellement dépourvu d'humanité que tu n'es même pas capable de reconnaître une bonne attention quand tu en as une sous le nez ! »

Le Gryffondor entendit alors Malfoy partir dans un rire sans joie, le fixant avec colère.

« Désolé d'avoir bouleversé le Héros National avec mes problèmes, » dit ce dernier d'une voix traînante, « mais comment pouvais-je savoir que tu éprouverais toute cette empathie pour mon odieuse personne ? »

Harry sentit une poussée de haine l'envahir et sans réfléchir, il se retourna pour faire entièrement face au Serpentard.

« Dis-moi Malfoy, ça fait quoi d'avoir des morts sur la conscience, hum ? Parce que moi, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'on ressent dans ces cas là… »

Il regretta amèrement d'avoir ouvert la bouche dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase mais c'était trop tard. La bouche de Malfoy s'ouvrait déjà sous l'outrage et il sut qu'il avait complètement dépassé les bornes.

« Pardon… » dit-il aussitôt. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça… »

« Va te faire foutre ! » cracha Malfoy. « Tu n'as pas la plus petite idée de ce dont tu parles alors juste… Ferme-la. »

Harry trouva que pour une fois, l'idée de se la fermer devant Malfoy n'était pas si mauvaise. Se répandre en excuse ne changerait rien au fait qu'il avait exagéré et même si tous deux savaient que souvent leurs paroles dépassaient leurs pensées, le mal était fait cette fois. Alors il attendit que le Serpentard se calme en fixant obstinément le sol, reposant sa tête au creux de ses mains.

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, Malfoy soupira de ce qui semblait être une profonde lassitude.

« Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on évoque ça dorénavant. » déclara-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contestation.

Harry hocha la tête. « Entendu. »

Draco l'étudia un instant et sembla plus ou moins satisfait de ce qu'il vit. Il sortit alors un minuscule papier des pans de sa robe ainsi que sa baguette. Harry eut un mouvement de recul en voyant cette dernière.

« Relax, Potter. Je m'apprête simplement à rendre à cette carte sa taille d'origine. » Il joignit le geste à la parole tandis qu'Harry fixait sur lui un regard dissimulant mal son intérêt. « Entrons dans le vif du sujet et abrégeons ce désagréable moment, veux-tu ? »

Il avait volontairement reprit la phrase qu'il avait déclarée plus tôt dans le bureau de McGonagall, pensa Harry.

« Soit. » Approuva celui-ci, définitivement en accord avec le Serpentard cette fois. « C'est donc ce que tu avais de si important à me montrer ? » dit-il en observant la carte que tenait Malfoy.

Ce dernier acquiesça. « Tu permets ? » dit-il en désignant la table où Harry était assis. Le Gryffondor se leva sans broncher et laissa Malfoy étendre le plan sous ses yeux. « A toi l'honneur. »

Harry le regarda d'un air interrogateur avant de reporter son attention sur la carte, Malfoy prononçant un « lumos » pour lui permettre de voir plus clairement son contenu.

Le brun constata en premier lieu qu'elle représentait l'Europe. Tous les pays du continent s'y étendaient sans exception. Une légende originale occupait le bas de la carte tandis que plusieurs flèches parcouraient les pays, semblant montrer des courants géopolitiques entres les différentes nations. Puis Harry releva, à côté de la première légende qu'il avait remarquée, un autre bloc de descriptions qui avait été ajouté manuellement par quelqu'un. Cela représentait des croix et était surmonté d'annotations et codes qu'il n'arriva pas à déchiffrer. Pour l'instant, la carte lui échappait complètement et il dû s'empêcher de relever les yeux sur Malfoy pour lui montrer son incompréhension, se laissant au moins une autre chance de trouver tout seul avant de passer pour un parfait idiot.

Alors il continua de scruter la carte, concentrant cette fois son attention sur de nouvelles marques manuscrites qui auraient pu y être laissées. Et c'est là qu'il remarqua, en regardant attentivement, que des zones avaient été entourées presque imperceptiblement, comme si la personne ayant écrit sur la carte ne voulait justement pas que ses notes se voient. Dès que sa concentration baissait les marques disparaissaient de sa vue et il avait un mal fou à les retrouver.

Soudain, son esprit s'illumina.

« Il faut un sort pour la lire ? » demanda-t-il à Malfoy. Celui-ci acquiesça.

« J'ai bien cru que tu ne trouverais jamais… » ajouta-t-il.

« Malfoy… » gronda Harry. « Tu ne pouvais pas simplement jeter le sort directement, comme toute personne normale l'aurait fait ? » fit-il un brin agacé.

Draco sourit sardoniquement, pointant toutefois sa baguette en prononçant l'incantation nécessaire. « J'ai moi-même mis un certain temps à comprendre que la carte était protégée mais à ma décharge, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi il retourne… »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'en saurais plus que toi ? » le coupa Harry avec suspicion. Malfoy haussa les épaules.

« Simple intuition. C'est bon, » il désigna à nouveau la carte à Harry. « Tu devrais y voir plus clair maintenant. »

Harry acquiesça et se repencha au-dessus du plan. Cette fois, les annotations manuscrites étaient parfaitement visibles et Harry put les étudier sans problème. Des cercles ciblaient en fait des zones sur la carte, certaines étaient accompagnées par des symboles, d'autres par de simples points d'interrogation, montrant que l'auteur de la carte manquait d'informations sur une zone en particulier. La majorité des cercles étaient regroupés sur le Royaume Uni, et Harry put voir que même trois d'entre eux désignaient l'Ecosse, le pays où ils étaient en ce moment même. Il prit une brusque inspiration, arrivant progressivement à émettre une hypothèse sur l'utilité de cette carte. Fébrile, il commença à recenser le nombre exact de zones entourées sur le plan, se disant qu'il aurait d'ailleurs dû commencer par là dès le départ.

Et il en dénombra sept. Il écarquilla les yeux, cherchant un endroit en particulier qui devait, si ses conclusions étaient justes, correspondre à un lieu qu'il avait exploré quelques mois plus tôt avec Dumbledore. Son cœur s'accéléra, il était bel et bien entouré, accompagné d'un symbole qu'Harry identifia comme un croquis du Médaillon.

Il chercha ensuite un autre endroit, qu'il trouva également. Celui qu'il avait exploré dans les souvenirs de Voldemort, et Harry remarqua que le croquis qui accompagnait cette zone avait été rayé d'une crois nette, signifiant que l'objectif relatif à cet endroit avait déjà été atteint. La personne responsable de cette carte semblait bien informée.

Il continua, de plus en plus agité, à étudier le plan qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, plein de promesses auxquelles il n'arrivait même pas à croire. La respiration difficile, il releva finalement les yeux sur Malfoy qui l'observait lui-même avec un intérêt non feint, une lueur de pure curiosité animant ses yeux.

« Putain c'est… Malfoy ! Où as-tu trouvé cette carte ? » s'exclama-t-il sans la moindre trace de dégoût, de mépris ou dédain dans la voix, juste une sorte d'enthousiasme mal dissimulé.

Draco se pencha également sur la carte et la fixa intensément.

« Alors tout ça à un sens pour toi ? » demanda-t-il au Gryffondor.

Harry fit non de la tête. « Réponds s'il te plaît. »

Draco leva les yeux sur lui et sourit, « Oui. Ca en a définitivement un… J'en étais sûr. » S'auto congratula-t-il. Il commença alors à replier son bien tandis qu'il mettait fin au sort de clairvoyance qu'il avait lancé. « Je l'ai trouvé au Manoir, tu sais que c'est le nouveau QG du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et inutile de me demander à qui elle appartient, je n'ai pas l'intention de te le dire… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Harry accusa un sacré choc en apprenant que de telles choses traînaient dans ces lieux maudits.

« Je la reprends. » Elucida Malfoy, joignant le geste à la parole.

« Non ! Malfoy, tu ne peux pas la garder, tu dois me la donner. » Dit Harry, essayant de garder son calme.

Un rire presque gras s'échappa de la gorge du Serpentard. « Oh ? J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça. Mais donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour le faire… » le défia-t-il.

« Si tu avais la moindre idée de ce que tout ça signifie tu ne ferais pas autant de simagrées, » rétorqua Harry en se rapprochant de Malfoy, lequel tenait toujours la carte en évidence dans ces mains. L'air du Gryffondor se fit légèrement dangereux et Draco sentit l'insécurité de la situation le submergé.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, me la prendre de force ? » il reculait et Harry avançait, jusqu'à ce que Draco soit finalement stoppé par un mur.

« S'il le faut, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. » répliqua Harry en s'arrêtant, sortant sa baguette de sa poche et la pointant sur le blond. « Donne-moi la carte, Malfoy. »

« Tu ne sauras même pas comment la lire, et tu es trop stupide pour découvrir le sort tout seul. »

« Je peux toujours essayer. » Harry voulait surtout savoir cette carte dans sa possession et par conséquent, en sécurité. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une telle chose puisse être entre les mains de Malfoy, c'était de la pure folie. Il pouvait très bien trouver comment la lire tout seul et, même s'il n'y arrivait pas, elle ne serait plus à la portée de toute la maison de Serpentard dans le dortoir de Malfoy et surtout traitée avec les égards qui lui étaient dus. Cette chose était bien trop importante pour rester entre les mains ignorantes du blond.

Harry leva sa baguette à la hauteur du visage de Draco. « Je ferai _n'importe quoi _pour avoir cette carte, Malfoy, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? » puis il enfonça le long bout de bois dans la gorge du blond comme pour étayer ses propres propos.

« Bâtard… » grogna le Serpentard, la respiration hachée. Et Harry avança rapidement avant d'arracher purement et simplement la carte des mains de Malfoy, la pliant précipitamment avant de la fourrer dans ses poches.

Puis il retourna un regard presque contrit à son ennemi.

« Je n'avais pas le choix… » déclara-t-il, ne sachant pas réellement dans quel but. Contre toute attente, le Serpentard hocha simplement la tête, fixant toutefois Harry d'un air empli d'amertume mêlée à une pointe de rancune.

Harry retint sa respiration alors que Draco amorçait un mouvement dans sa direction, relevant sa baguette prêt à se défendre d'une quelconque attaque. Cela fit à moitié sourire le Serpentard qui se contenta de l'approcher légèrement.

« Tu deviens paranoïaque, méfie-toi… » le Gryffondor haussa les sourcils de surprise en entendant Malfoy évoquer des pathologies Moldues. Et sur ce, le blond se dirigea vers la sortie sans demander son reste, laissant Harry seul avec sa carte dans la salle de classe sombre.

Celui-ci soupira de soulagement en entendant les pas de Malfoy décroître, plaçant une main dans sa poche et n'osant croire à ce qu'il était en train de toucher.

Puis il remit sa cape et quitta la salle, se dirigeant vers son dortoir en cherchant déjà une cachette où il pourrait placer son précieux butin sans inquiétude.


	4. Chapter 4

**Des mots sans la moindre signification**

...**  
**

**Rating** : T (mais je dois vous dire que j'envisage sérieusement de le changer pour un M, une scène déjà écrite me paraissant _un tantinet_ trop épicé pour le T et ça m'embêterait vraiment de ne pas la poster... =))

**Pairing** : HPDM

**NdT** : Non vous ne rêvez pas, je poste bien la suite 3 jours après la dernière update... O_o Je voulais le faire demain mais je ne pense pas en avoir le temps alors autant le faire aujourd'hui, et puis j'ai récupéré mon PC après une longue (tout est relatif) absence donc il faut que je fête ça^^ Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques =) Ah et un spécial bisou à ma Wagashi-san, ça fait plaisir de t'avoir sur FB =)

* * *

**Chapitre 4** :

Harry assistait en ce moment à sa dernière heure de la journée, un cours de sortilège optionnel réservé aux septièmes années. Celui-ci traitait en réalité de la partie juridique qui accompagnait certains sorts, ceux qui n'étaient pas interdits mais pas moins controversés pour autant. L'exemple d'aujourd'hui concernait un sort de pistage initialement prévu pour les investigations policières et qui, après de nombreuses réformes, avait été mis à la disposition du grand publique.

Le Gryffondor jeta un œil à ses notes. Il avait été tellement focalisé sur la voix monocorde du Professeur pour empêcher son esprit de vagabondé qu'il y avait retranscrit la moindre de ses phrases machinalement. Le résultat donnait un brouillon insensé où les lois effectivement en vigueur côtoyaient celles qui avaient été abrogées et que l'enseignant s'était simplement contenté d'évoquer. Il soupira, tentant de définir ce qu'il aurait dû noter d'essentiel mais n'y parvenant pas. Cette guerre finirait par lui ôter jusqu'à sa réussite scolaire tant elle accaparait son attention et ça le frustrait au-delà des mots.

Malfoy faisait également parti de ce cours et était installé à deux rangées de sa table . Harry était en fait le seul individu de sa maison à l'avoir pris et en dehors d'une majorité de Serpentard, seul quelques Serdaigle venaient apaiser la profonde sensation de solitude qu'il éprouvait dans cette classe.

Il hésita un instant à lui demander ses notes, pas certain du but de la manœuvre. Après tout, il aurait pu demander à n'importe qui d'autre plutôt qu'à lui et le fait que Malfoy soit indéniablement le meilleur élève de ce cours n'était pas une assez bonne excuse.

Il observa ce dernier contester les dires de l'enseignant qui récitait une loi quelconque, rectifiant un passage de ladite loi avec une attitude suintante d'assurance qui déconcerta même le Professeur. Celui-ci se racla la gorge avant de s'en référer à son manuel et finit par acquiescer son erreur, remerciant le blond d'un air pincé. Draco sourit de satisfaction, heureux d'avoir pu étaler son incommensurable culture et discréditer la figure autoritaire d'un même coup de maître. Harry remarqua avec une pointe de dégoût que les Serpentard le regardaient tous avec envie mêlée d'admiration et il n'aurait pas été surpris de les voir se lever en scandant le nom de Malfoy, finissant par lui demander s'il ne voulait pas prendre la place de ce tocard de Prof pour dispenser le cours lui-même. Il hésita entre rire et grimacer en imaginant l'air supérieur qu'arborerait Draco dans une telle situation. Il était déjà tellement suffisant…

En tout cas, vu le dévouement que lui portaient ses camarades de maison, Malfoy n'avait pas à s'en faire pour sa couverture à Poudlard. Et contre toute attente cette idée rassura légèrement le brun. Pas qu'il pense que Malfoy ait une quelconque utilité en tant qu'espion, il était simplement incapable, ou plutôt refusait d'imaginer ce que lui ferait subir Voldemort s'il venait à découvrir ses réelles allégeances.

Il repensa à ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine trois jours plus tôt, un goût de bile envahissant sa bouche devant l'horreur des images qui parcouraient son esprit. Toute humanité avait définitivement déserté le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'il impose de telles choses à un adolescent. Non pas qu'Harry en ait douté un seul instant.

Le Gryffondor avait parfaitement su à la fin de sa sixième année que Malfoy subirait une punition exemplaire pour avoir échoué dans sa mission. Il avait imaginé quelque séance de torture loin de lui susciter la moindre forme d'empathie, bien au contraire. A cette époque, Harry aurait même volontiers joué le rôle du bourreau s'il l'avait pu.

Mais en l'occurrence Voldemort avait choisi la torture psychologique au détriment des sévisses corporels, et Harry pensa que la seconde option aurait été un moindre mal. C'était relativement facile d'occulter quelques cicatrices mais une autre affaire que de vivre avec la mort de deux êtres humains sur la conscience, que vous aviez été forcé d'assassiner sous Imperium dans le but de vous prouver que le fait de tuer n'était pas si difficile. Le tout était de se lancer, c'était comme une sorte de dépucelage et une fois la machine engrangée, ça pouvait même devenir très jouissif…

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête en se rappelant l'expression de pure détresse flottant sur le visage du blond quand il s'était réveillé de son état second et avait vu les corps gisant sans vie sous ses yeux, sachant qu'il était l'unique auteur de ces meurtres même s'il n'en avait pas été conscient. Ça valait de loin toutes les peines et déboires avec lesquelles Harry était lui-même obligé de vivre et dans un sens, il avait le sentiment que cette pénible expérience les rapprochait. Ils étaient tous deux en souffrance et devaient cet état de fait à la même personne.

Harry cligna alors des yeux, prenant seulement conscience que de tous ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis, pas un seul n'étaient à même de comprendre son désarroi aussi bien que Malfoy. Et loin de le réjouir, cette constatation l'exaspéra un peu plus si c'était possible. La vie était mal faite au point que l'unique présence pouvant le rassurer et soulager sa peine n'était autre qu'un de ses pires ennemis. C'était frustrant et désarment de se sentir aussi proche de quelqu'un qu'on haïssait tant.

Et pour ajouter à ce rapprochement inopiné et surtout clairement non désiré, Malfoy lui avait en plus sorti une carte qui avaient toutes les chances de contenir la clé de sa victoire dans la guerre. _Malfoy_… Lui qui pensait naïvement être la seule personne au courant de l'existence des Horcruxes depuis la mort de Dumbledore avait vite dû réviser ses certitudes, _encore_.

Obtenir cette carte lui avait procurer une immense joie et quelque part, il était même reconnaissant envers Malfoy pour la lui avoir montrée. Les choses auraient simplement été plus jouissives si ça n'avait pas été justement _lui_, et surtout s'il s'était montré plus coopératif en acceptant de lui donner le nom de son auteur.

Harry avait appris qu'il avait peut-être bien un allié de plus, et pas négligeable puisque celui-ci semblait disposer d'une information capitale qu'il pensait d'ailleurs être le seul à détenir, mais il ignorait qui. Et là encore, la situation avait de quoi le laisser frustré et en colère.

Il observa le blond un bref instant, une lueur d'intérêt brillant dans ses yeux. Il commençait à assimiler l'idée que, manifestement, c'était ce Serpentard imbuvable qui détenait la plupart des réponses à ses questions récurrentes. Et tandis qu'il l'étudiait discrètement du regard, Harry acheva d'emboîter les évènements survenus dernièrement et finit par en tirer une seule conclusion : il avait besoin de Draco Malfoy, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Dans sa soudaine acceptation de l'évidence, Harry admonesta allègrement la mémoire de Feu Dumbledore pour son héritage maudit alors qu'il abdiquait définitivement devant son manque de concentration. Une fois ce besoin urgent assouvi, il réfléchit à une manière d'approcher le Serpentard, sachant qu'il n'était pas l'être le plus facilement manipulable sur lequel il aurait pu tomber. De plus celui-ci mettait un point d'honneur à ignorer sa présence depuis leur dernier entretient. A croire que Malfoy lui en voulait pour quelque chose. Avec un peu de bonne fois Harry admettrait plus facilement qu'il avait de bonnes raisons d'être fâché. Mais la seule chose qu'il comprenait précisément c'est qu'il devrait la jouer fine s'il voulait arriver à ses fins.

...

* * *

...

Prenant un morceau de parchemin vierge le lendemain pendant un cours de Potion, Harry approuva finalement la correspondance qu'il avait entretenue avec le Serpentard depuis le début de l'année. Elle lui donnait un moyen fiable et vérifié de communiquer avec le blond et cela constituait un sérieux obstacle de moins à sa cause. Ils avaient prouvés leur capacité à entretenir des conversations potentiellement civilisées sur le papier et Harry ne manqua pas de s'en rappeler. Tout comme il ne se priva pas pour se servir de cette aubaine.

Il savait exactement ce qu'il avait l'intention de mettre dans sa lettre, rien d'extraordinaire, il allait simplement lui demander un service et Harry espéra que le Serpentard saurait percevoir l'effort que ça lui coûtait de solliciter son aide. Il espéra aussi que cela suffirait à réengager la conversation. Il s'attarda juste un peu sur la forme, prenant garde à évincer le traditionnel sarcasme présent dans ses missives mais en restant tout de même assez froid pour que ça ne paraisse pas suspect.

Il se félicita intérieurement tandis qu'il formulait sa demande. Si Malfoy acceptait, il aurait non seulement un moyen efficace pour l'approcher mais aussi une aide plus que bienvenue de la part du blond. Il devenait vraiment bon dans l'art de servir ses intérêts, il était sûr que son défunt directeur serait même fier de lui s'il avait pu le voir… Il se relit brièvement sur cette pensée amère et finalement, il ensorcela son parchemin.

Draco sursauta imperceptiblement lorsqu'il trouva sous ses yeux la lettre d'Harry plutôt que sa feuille de notes. Il lança alors un regard au Gryffondor, une expression de pure indifférence soigneusement placée sur son visage avant de poser un œil distrait sur le papier :

_Malfoy,_

_Comme tu l'as très justement remarqué dans l'une de tes lettres, je suis nul en Potion. Plus que nul, je suis une véritable calamité même si je ne saisis toujours pas bien pourquoi cette matière m'échappe. Assembler des ingrédients les uns avec les autres afin d'en obtenir une mixture à la couleur prédéfinie n'a selon moi rien de bien compliqué. Ça ressemble à une recette de cuisine en quelque sorte et sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai toujours été un cuisinier respectable. _

_Mais toi… Je parie que tu n'as même jamais touché une poêle de ta vie et que tu serais lamentable derrière des fourneaux. Pourtant tu excelles dans cette classe et moi ça me dépasse._

_Mais peu importe que je trouve ça injuste puisque ça n'en reste pas moins la triste réalité. Une réalité qui me place dans une situation délicate par ailleurs. Comme tu le sais peut-être, mon ambition est d'intégrer l'école des Aurors - si par un chanceux hasard je vivais assez longtemps pour que ce jour arrive - et j'ai malheureusement besoin d'obtenir un O aux ASPIC dans cette matière pour y parvenir…_

_J'ai appris dernièrement que dès la semaine prochaine nous devrons travailler en binôme avec la même personne pour le reste du semestre. Ron se taille la meilleure part du gâteau car il a honteusement usé de sa position privilégiée pour se mettre avec Hermione. Or j'ai bien peur que du côté de mes amis, les choix se révèlent vraiment inquiétants… Je dois cependant réussir, je n'ai pas d'autre choix, ainsi mon attention s'est tout naturellement portée sur toi et je me suis dit, qu'est-ce que ça coûte d'essayer ? Au pire je me prends un vent estampillé Malfoy (ou devrais-je dire une tornade ?), rien dont je ne puisse me remettre ; au mieux j'obtiens ton accord et mes espoirs de réussir en Potion auront enfin quelque chose de tangible à quoi se raccrocher._

_Alors je tente : Malfoy, voudrais tu devenir mon partenaire pour le reste du semestre ?_

_HP_

Harry sourit lorsque le Serpentard impassible troqua son air suffisant pour de la pure surprise, avec même une petite pointe d'indignation, se dit-il. Ce dernier lui fit une grimace dégoûtée avant de secouer la tête.

Mais Harry fut heureux de voir que Malfoy se penchait apparemment sur sa lettre pour y écrire quelque chose, et il attendit la réponse avec une anticipation légèrement fébrile.

Il l'attendit jusqu'à la fin du cours, vainement.

Il était presque sûr que le blond avait écrit quelque chose sur le même morceau de parchemin qu'il lui avait envoyé, mais rien ne lui était revenu pour l'instant. Il commença à s'inquiéter. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait mal vu et que la seule réponse à laquelle il puisse se fier soit le ressentiment dégoûté que lui avait adressé Malfoy après avoir lu sa lettre ? Ça semblait de plus en plus clair en tout cas. Le blond avait refusé son étrange requête de la manière la plus effrontée qui soit et maintenant Harry se sentait ridicule.

La fin du cours arriva et le Gryffondor rangea ses affaires avec résignation, maudissant son impulsivité avec autant de ferveur que l'aurait fait un Serpentard. Il vit Draco sortir de la salle et soupira.

Ses gestes étaient lents et une fois encore, il fut le dernier à sortir de classe, Hermione et Ron l'ayant de nouveau laissé pour compte. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et commença à avancer d'un pas morne pour se rendre à son prochain cours.

Mais soudain, son bras fut brusquement happé par une main provenant d'un renfoncement obscure et caché du mur. Il ne put retenir un cri de surprise en se sentant tiré sans ménagement à l'intérieur dudit renfoncement et il se retrouva face à Draco, piégé dans cette sombre et surtout _étroite_ cavité de pierre.

« Malfoy ! » s'exclama-t-il une main sur la poitrine. « Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? »

Celui-ci gardait toujours une ferme emprise sur son avant bras d'une main et tenait la lettre d'Harry bien en évidence dans l'autre.

« Ne me tente pas… » siffla-t-il d'une voix grave. « Et dis-moi plutôt ce que c'est que _ça_. »

Il agita le morceau de parchemin sous le nez d'Harry et ce dernier se dégagea brusquement de la poigne du blond, l'effet de surprise totalement oublié. Il calcula ses chances de sortir de leur cachette sans qu'on le voit s'entretenir avec le Serpentard et soupira. Il préférait encore rester là que de prendre le risque d'être vu entrain de papoter avec lui.

Il se tourna alors vers lui et haussa nonchalamment les épaules. « Simple requête… »

« Par Merlin Potter ! Tu me demandes de me mettre en binôme avec toi pour le cours de Potion comme si rien ne s'était passé, comment est-ce que je suis censé le prendre ? » s'exclama le Serpentard d'un air incrédule.

Harry haussa les épaules de nouveau. « Ce n'est que moi... Te demandant un service… » il appuya ses mots par des geste de la main comme s'il s'adressait à un attardé mental. « Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. »

La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit dans un «O » parfait l'espace d'une seconde, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

« Et bien laisse moi te dire que tu n'as aucun tact, Potter. Si tu avais commencé par t'excuser pour la dernière fois j'aurais peut-être trouvé ta… demande… moins inconvenante. Sans compter le fait que tu aurais largement pu agrémenter ta phrase d'un « _s'il te plaît _» aux vues des circonstances… »

Harry haussa un sourcils. « Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te supplier pour quoique ce soit. » rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Puis il y eut un silence, lourd de tension. Un silence où Draco sembla bizarrement trouver un double sens derrière la phrase apparemment innocente d'Harry tandis que ce dernier prenait pleinement conscience de la proximité du Serpentard. Il se racla la gorge, les joues un peu rouges et souffla discrètement, du moins l'espérait-il très fort.

« Bon, okay… » dit-il en se collant au mur dans une piètre tentative de s'éloigner du blond. « J'admets que je n'ai pas été très subtile. »

Draco hocha la tête, les mains dans le dos et parfaitement droit, pour ne pas dire un peu guindé.

« Alors… » Harry avait l'air de débattre avec lui-même pour qu'enfin sa réplique suivante sorte de sa bouche, admettant que c'était effectivement un bon début que de s'excuser auprès de Malfoy pour repartir sur des bases disons… plus saines. Il finit par dire d'une voix presque inaudible : « Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, je n'aurais pas dû me comporter comme ça… »

Un bref silence plana au dessus d'eux, durant lequel Draco étudia l'expression d'Harry. Il sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait et hocha de nouveau la tête. « Bien. Excuses acceptées. (1) »

« Et… » Harry se tortilla légèrement, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un maudit renfoncement et d'inconfort. « J'avoue que je ne te demande pas n'importe quelle faveur… donc… Je vais reformuler ma question. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

« Malfoy, tu veux bien être mon binôme en Potion jusqu'à la fin du semestre, _s'il te plaît _? »

Le Serpentard l'étudia à nouveau d'un œil critique, fixant son regard à celui de son vis-à-vis, lequel en fit autant, et sans sourciller.

« Il y a du mieux… » approuva Draco sans dériver des yeux verts. Harry eut l'ébauche d'un sourire

« Ca veut dire que tu acceptes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? Non ! » s'exclama le Serpentard en secouant la tête. « Bien sûr que non. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je crois pourtant avoir fait ce que tu m'as demandé. »

« Et je ne t'ai absolument rien promis en échange. » Fit remarquer le blond avec un sourire narquois.

« Fourbe… »

Le sourire du blond s'élargit encore. « Merci, » dit-il, un air faussement sincère sur le visage.

Et Harry trouva cela parfaitement indécent, cette aptitude à mettre en place un tel masque d'innocence alors qu'il dissimulait la malice incarnée. Il trouva ça presque fascinant aussi et peut-être encore… quelque chose d'autre… Puis il décida qu'il était plus que temps de prendre congé.

« J'ai cours. » Lança-t-il froidement en mettant son sac sur ses épaules, s'apprêtant à quitter la geôle dans laquelle il était prisonnier de ces deux yeux gris.

« Potter… » Draco lui rattrapa l'avant bras pour le retenir et Harry se retourna, soupirant bruyamment en fixant le Serpentard. Celui-ci chercha ses mots un cours instant, prenant une profonde inspiration au passage. « Qu'est-ce que diraient les autres, tu y as pensé ? » déclara-t-il finalement.

Harry resta hébété quelques secondes, fronçant les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Le Serpentard soupira d'exaspération. « Si on se mettait ensemble pour le cours de Potion, ça ferait désordre. Vraiment. » Expliqua-t-il.

Et la lumière se fit dans le cerveau du Gryffondor. Il prit une expression désinvolte et haussa les épaules.

« Tout le monde sait que je veux devenir Auror de mon côté. » Dit-il. « Ils savent que je veux réussir peu importe comment. Je suis sûr que ça ne les surprendrait pas. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, septique. « Ça n'explique pas pourquoi _moi_ j'accepterais de bosser avec toi… »

« On pourrait dire que je t'ai forcé… ? »

« Potter… » gronda Draco.

Harry secoua la tête et fixa un moment le blond.

« Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais demandé une telle chose sans prendre en compte ces données avant ? » demanda-t-il alors avec incrédulité. Draco haussa les épaules, signifiant clairement que oui, c'était précisément ce qu'il croyait.

Harry faillit dire qu'il n'était pas stupide mais il se ravisa finalement, peu désireux de tendre une telle perche à Malfoy. « Et bien c'est pourtant simple, » reprit-il, « j'ai besoin de toi pour réussir ma matière et disons que toi… Tu as besoin de moi pour redorer ton image… » Harry sourit innocemment.

« _Plait-il _? »

« Malfoy. Personne n'est au courant de… des changements que tu as subi… » dit Harry en désignant le corps du Serpentard et celui-ci haussa les sourcils, qui déjà s'étaient levés haut sous ses mèches de cheveux en entendant la dernière sortie du Gryffondor. Ce dernier l'ignora et continua.

« Pour eux tu es toujours le Mangemort en herbe qui n'a pas eu le cran de tuer Dumbledore et si tu te mets en binôme avec moi, tout le monde pensera que tu cherches simplement à te racheter une conduite… »

Draco réfléchit un instant et concéda qu'en effet, c'était ce que penserait probablement la plupart des gens. Les Serpentard seraient peut-être plus durs à convaincre mais il aurait juste à leur dire que son père lui avait suggéré d'accepter, afin de laisser planer le doute sur ses intentions dans l'autre camp. Avec l'approbation de Potter qui avait lui aussi besoin de cette association, le tout pourrait paraître crédible.

« Ce sera comme si nous avions passé un accord toi et moi, » continua Harry, « rien d'invraisemblable et les gens passeront vite à autre chose. »

« Très bien… » Malfoy appuya son assentiment par un hochement de tête. « Maintenant dis moi Potter, puisque tu sembles avoir réponse à tout aujourd'hui… Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais _ça _pour toi sachant qu'en _réalité _je n'ai strictement rien à y gagner ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis la referma, visiblement à court d'argument.

« Bah... Ca pourrait nous donner une excuse valable pour se parler sans avoir à se cacher dans ce genre d'endroits.» Il faillit grogner devant cette ridicule tentative.

Draco attendit une suite qui ne vint pas. « Et c'est _tout_ ? » demanda-t-il avec une expression impatiente.

« Oui, Malfoy, » rétorqua sèchement Harry. « En fait je comptais sur ta légendaire générosité… » sa voix était pleine d'ironie et Draco rit de bon cœur.

« Sérieusement, je ne peux pas croire que tu me demandes ça sans avoir une compensation à m'offrir… Dans quel monde vis-tu ? »

« Dans le monde des Gryffondor, Malfoy, tu te rappelles ? Celui où tout n'est pas que calcul, perfidie et manipulation… » répliqua Harry avec une pointe de dédain.

Le rire de Draco augmenta, agaçant ostensiblement le brun. « Pourquoi ris-tu ? » cracha-t-il. Le Serpentard se reprit et fixa Harry avec une pointe de condescendance.

« Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses. » répondit-il simplement et Harry lui fit comprendre silencieusement que la réponse ne le satisfaisait pas.

Draco fixa à nouveau Harry d'un air sérieux, celui d'une personne avertie que toute forme de naïveté a désertée depuis longtemps déjà.

« Ton petit jeu marche peut-être avec le reste du monde et c'est tout à ton honneur... Personnellement je ne suis pas dupe. Tu n'as rien d'un gentil Gryffondor. » Il sourit, le défiant de contredire cette affirmation.

Harry serra les dents, repensant à la lettre que lui avait envoyé Draco trois jours plus tôt. Il avait dit quelque chose de similaire et en lisant cela le brun avait faillit prendre peur, découvrant que Malfoy le connaissait finalement un peu trop bien depuis toutes ces années. Depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard Harry se débattait contre les aspects sombres de sa personnalité, et si aujourd'hui il arrivait presque à les accepter, c'était toujours dur de se faire percer à jour, surtout quand celui qui découvrait vos faiblesses n'était autre que _lui_.

« Tu ne me connais pas… » rétorqua-t-il dans une vaine tentative de défense. « Tu ne sais rien. »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Si ça te rassure de le penser, ne te prive pas. Mais encore une fois, les Gryffondor ne sont pas censés vivre dans le déni… » il accompagna sa phrase d'une expression faciale plutôt suggestive.

Harry soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu en fais toujours trop. » dit-il.

« Allons Potter, tu le sais que j'ai raison… »

Les deux garçons se fixèrent avec prudence un moment, les mots prononcés pesant lourd dans l'atmosphère. Harry constata que chaque parole dite entre eux avait systématiquement son importance, et il n'aima pas ça. Pas question d'échanger des banalités avec Malfoy, n'importe quel sujet abordé était déterminant. Chaque regard appuyé contenait une dose impressionnante de sens. Les non-dits étaient exprimés ainsi entre eux, avec les yeux.

Cette étrange interaction découlait de leurs sinistres expériences, ça les unissait indubitablement contre toute volonté. Et c'était particulièrement déconcertant pour Harry de ressentir la connexion qui s'établissait entre eux, la complicité qu'il éprouvait pour le Serpentard alors qu'il n'en voulait _pas_.

Il voulait piétiner ce sentiment insensé qui essayait de lui faire croire que Malfoy pouvait le comprendre sans qu'il n'ait besoin de prononcer le moindre mot. Il voulait bafouer la sensation apaisante qu'il ressentait quand Malfoy le regardait avec cet air là, un air de pure lucidité emprunt d'une certaine connivence.

Car il savait qu'en cet instant les pensées du blond empruntaient le même terrain glissant que les siennes. Ça lui paraissait tellement évident qu'il aurait pu en crier de frustration de pouvoir si bien lire le Serpentard, parce que ça voulait dire que Draco avait la même foutue capacité de lire en lui. Il refusait ce nouvel aspect de leur relation, il ne voulait pas de cette soudaine compréhension de l'autre, parce que ça voulait dire que ça allait les rapprocher, et pas de la manière purement intéressée qu'il escomptait au départ. L'idée simple d'éprouver une quelconque forme d'affection pour Malfoy lui donnait la nausée, et il était sûr que cette désagréable sensation était largement partagée.

Le Serpentard se racla la gorge, mettant fin à cette introspection mutuelle qui durait depuis un temps qu'il n'aurait pu déterminer.

« J'accepterai ta proposition à une condition. » dit-il d'une voix légèrement rauque. Harry secoua la tête quand le son de cette voix le chamboula un peu.

« Je t'écoute. »

Draco fixa ses chaussures avant de replanter son regard dans celui du Gryffondor.

« Je veux savoir ce que veux dire cette carte, » annonça-t-il finalement. « C'est mon unique exigence, et elle n'est pas négociable. »

Le brun rit nerveusement en entendant ladite exigence. _Tu es fou_, voulut-il répondre mais Malfoy ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Ne réponds rien maintenant, juste… Réfléchis-y, _s'il te plaît_… » il le regarda avec défit. « Et tâche de ne pas oublier que tu n'aurais jamais eu cette carte sans moi. Et aussi que si tu es en Potion avec moi, ta réussite est garantie… »

« Des promesses. »

Draco l'ignora. « Quand tu auras ta réponse, écris moi. »

Harry allait lui dire qu'il l'avait déjà sa putain de réponse, elle était même pendue au bout de sa langue parée à dégainer avec toute l'animosité qui l'habitait en cet instant : _c'est NON _!

Il allait le faire !

Mais il s'entendit dire à la place : « Très bien, » avant de se promettre une longue séance d'auto flagellation pour être un pareil _crétin_. L'expression de satisfaction qui se peignit alors sur le visage du Serpentard rajouta de quoi alimenter sa rancœur pour les générations à venir.

Dieu qu'il le haïssait. Pour tout ça.

Il aurait voulu lui cracher sa haine en pleine face mais lorsqu'il se ressaisit, prêt à se soulager, le couloir était déjà vide. Il était désespérément seul, et le poids de cette solitude s'abattit sur lui avec violence, lui faisant courber le dos sous son fardeau imaginaire.

...

* * *

...

Le surlendemain au petit déjeuné, Harry tentait de comptabiliser ses heures de sommeil depuis le début de cette semaine, jetant un regard écoeuré à ses œufs brouillés. Il trouva la somme de son calcul ridiculement petite. Mais ça expliquait rationnellement la quantité abusive de sorts qu'il utilisait pour camoufler ses cernes ces derniers temps.

Harry voulait faire bonne figure devant ses amis, alliés et même ennemis. Mais comment être crédible lorsqu'on arbore des malles violacées sous les yeux ?

Une pensée lui parvint et lui arracha un grognement alors qu'il surprenait Malfoy entrain le fixer avec cette stupide clairvoyance depuis sa table. Elle résumait à dire qu'encore une fois, la seule foutue et exaspérante personne à ne pas marcher dans sa combine était le Serpentard. Il pensa aussi que c'était le seul et l'unique devant qui il s'autoriserait à se montrer sous son véritable jour. Voilà qui avait de quoi vous couper l'appétit.

Et c'était comme ça depuis cinq longs et _pénibles _jours. Ses réflexions partaient toujours dans des directions totalement ambivalentes et ça l'épuisait encore plus assurément que son manque de sommeil.

Une partie d'Harry semblait accepter le nouvel aspect de leur relation avec soulagement. C'était comme une sorte de répit de savoir qu'une personne en ce bas monde était à même de vous comprendre aussi justement. Ça lui donnait envie de baisser sa garde devant le blond, de se confier à lui, peut-être même de se reposer un peu sur lui. De lui faire confiance…

Mais quand ces envies dégoûtantes devenaient trop pressantes Harry s'administrait une bonne paire de claques mentale, se disant que cette saleté de fouine n'aurait certainement pas sa peau aussi facilement. Il luttait. Il luttait vraiment fort contre ce désir de lâcher prise, mais combien de temps arriverait-il à tenir ? Combien de temps se laisserait-il avant de briser ses propres barrières ? Il était si fatigué…

« Tout va bien vieux ? » Harry secoua la tête et prit le temps de se composer un sourire franc, regardant finalement en direction de la voix familière qui l'avait sorti de ses pensées.

« Ouais. » répondit-il à Ron avec flegme. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et retourna à son assiette avec enthousiasme. Harry lui envia si fort son insouciance à cet instant qu'il aurait pu en gémir. Il décida finalement de s'intégrer à une conversation de sa table, n'importe laquelle, pourvu qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à sa misérable existence.

...

* * *

...

Harry devina la lettre qui allait apparaître sur sa feuille de notes avant même qu'elle n'arrive à destination. « Il m'a piqué mon sort l'idiot » pensa-t-il mi-amusé mi-indigné, avachi sur sa table en cours de Métamorphose. Il avait vu le Serpentard se munir d'un parchemin vierge avant de se penché au-dessus et de revêtir cet air concentré qu'il prenait chaque fois qu'il lui écrivait, le pli de son front légèrement plus prononcé que d'habitude.

Alors que sa lettre s'était finalement frayé un chemin sous ses yeux, Harry nota mentalement qu'il lui fallait _expressément_ cesser d'observer le Serpentard. S'il commençait à discerner ses différents plissements de front, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Sur cette bonne résolution, il se pencha pour lire le parchemin, inconscient de l'analyse poussée dont il faisait l'objet depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

_Potter,_

_Vraiment, je me dois de te féliciter pour ta petite performance de ce matin… _

_Et ne me fais pas encore ton air perplexe, par pitié. Je parle du moment où tu as renvoyé ton plus beau sourire au singe qui te sert de meilleur ami alors que tout ton être suintait de désespoir… C'était… Digne d'un Serpentard. Et dans ma bouche sois sûr que ça sonne définitivement comme un compliment. Bravo Potter, ton petit numéro a encore réussi à me bluffer. Tu es très fort._

_Mais Bon Dieu, Potter, je craque ! Va tu enfin me dire d'où tu tiens cette fabuleuse aisance à manipuler ton monde alors que tu n'es _qu'un_ Gryffondor ? Le pire dans cette histoire c'est que tu présentes également les qualités qu'il faut pour en être un dans un sens. Toi tu sais ce que le courage, la loyauté et autres conneries veulent réellement dire. _

_C'est vraiment rageant, je l'admets. Il a fallu que le grand Survivant soit en plus pourvu de différentes aptitudes qu'on est _pas_ censé avoir _en même temps_. Quelle injustice !_

_A part ça, si tu souhaites encore connaître le but de cette missive - hormis raconter quelques absurdités qui, comme tu le sais, n'ont pas la moindre signification -, sache simplement que je te laisse jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour me donner une réponse sur ce que tu sais. Après, il nous faudra fournir la liste des binômes et je me mettrais avec Zabini si je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles d'ici là. _

_Tu dois savoir que je souhaite ardemment être ton partenaire pour ce cours, Potter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… (Oui, j'ai surtout envie de savoir ce que signifie la maudite carte que tu m'as arrachée des mains, et alors ? Tu n'as aucun humour…)_

_DM_

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire en lisant son courrier. Il leva les yeux sur Malfoy et secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré mais le fameux sourire trahissait son amusement. Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil, fixant quelques secondes Harry de ses yeux clairs avant de se détourner. Puis ce dernier l'observa presque émerveillé feindre le parfait petit intello qui semble trouver en son cours toutes les réponses à ses questions existentielles.

Et Harry sentit quelque chose se fendre en lui.

_Oh non, Merlin, pas déjà ! Je ne suis pas prêt… _Geignit-il intérieurement alors qu'il sentait, totalement impuissant, son amusement se transformer en un attendrissement douloureux pour le jeune homme du premier rang.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement quand sa respiration s'accéléra, continuant de détailler le Serpentard sans pouvoir même penser à s'en empêcher.

Une chance qu'il ait été de dos, pensa le Gryffondor en secouant la tête. Il fallait sérieusement qu'il trouve autre chose pour occuper son esprit que la contemplation d'un blond consciencieusement absorbé par la voix de la Directrice, la suivant du regard avec cet agaçant mais ô combien séduisant port aristocratique.

Et quoi de mieux pour ce faire que de répondre à la lettre que justement ledit blond venait de vous adresser ? Harry prit une profonde inspiration pour s'empêcher de grogner.

Ca y était, il pouvait le sentir dans la moindre et plus petite de ses terminaisons nerveuses : son cerveau allait sonner la reddition.

* * *

(1) Réplique délibérément empruntée à la sublime fiction « Bond ». Je plaide coupable =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Des mots sans la moindre signification**

**Rating** : **M** (Le changement est désormais effectué et irréversible, bien que les réjouissances ne soient pas encore prévues pour ce chapitre... Mais elles viendront et c'est indiscutable^^)

**Disclaimer** : Les persos appartiennent à JKR...

**Paring** : HPDM

**NdT** : Désolée pour celles (et ceux peut-être) qui ne sont pas friandes de ratings élevés et qui avaient commencé cette histoire en pensant que je les en épargnerai, mais après réflexion (et aussi débat avec ma lectrice préférée), j'ai fini par admettre que c'était la bonne chose à faire, surtout dans les circonstances de l'histoire. Si j'arrive à aller au bout de cette fiction, ce qui est en bonne voie, autant qu'elle me laisse entière satisfaction et surtout pas une sensation d'inachevé parce que je n'aurais pas su aller au bout de mes envies... Je souhaite une bonne lecture à ceux qui restent malgré tout !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Malfoy, _

_Vois-tu, moi aussi je craque. J'en ai marre de lire les descriptions de ma personne à travers tes yeux… Marre de te voir miser juste à chaque putain de fois. Comment fais-tu ? Pourquoi ne joues-tu pas le jeu, comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi ? Est-ce que ça te plairait à toi que je me livre à ton analyse psychologique ? Ça te plairait de savoir que je décortique chacune de tes expressions faciales, chacun de tes soupires, chacune de tes paroles ? Car tu n'es pas en reste de ton côté, rassure-toi. D'ailleurs commençons par là si tu veux bien : toi qui te targues de ne pas posséder une once de courage, laisse moi te dire que changer de camp fait partie des choses les plus courageuses qu'on puisse faire en temps de guerre. Et sois sûr que dans ma bouche ça sonne définitivement comme un compliment… _

_Allons Malfoy, je me contente simplement d'être objectif… Suffit d'oublier _qui_ est le sujet d'étude et l'exercice se révèle tout de suite beaucoup moins laborieux. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Pourquoi faudrait-il que je sois le seul de nous deux à être passé au crible ? Ce n'est pas très équitable de ta part…_

_Faisons un deal. Je m'apprête maintenant à te divulguer une information qui aura de quoi répondre à pas mal des questions que tu te poses sur mon compte. Mais en échange, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé dans ta petite tête pour te faire prendre cette décision hautement compromettante. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te convaincre de vouloir devenir mon allié ? _

_Tu répondras à ma question, j'en suis sûr, j'y prendrai garde personnellement... En attendant, laisse-moi te conter une histoire dont je suis loin d'être fier… Un morceau de mon puzzle en échange d'un du tien :_

_Lors de notre première année déjà, j'ai commencé à mentir à notre monde, et ce dès le moment où le Choixpeau nous répartissait dans nos différentes maisons. _

_Et la vérité c'est que cette infâme relique essaya ce jour là de m'envoyer… et bien… nulle part ailleurs qu'à Serpentard. Oui, tu as bien lu, j'ai dû délibérer avec l'antiquité durant de longues minutes pour qu'il m'épargne l'écusson vert et argent. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me résoudre à y aller. _

_Pourquoi ? Chaque chose en son temps Malfoy, si tu permets…_

_Toujours est-il que je restai assis là, grimaçant et suppliant Dieu, lui expliquant que j'étais preneur du plus pathétique petit miracle qu'il ait sous la main tandis que l'ignominie sur ma tête continuait de m'assurer que je pourrais « faire de grandes choses si j'allais à Serpentard ». Conneries. Mais finalement pour le coup, Dieu sembla exhausser ma prière désespérée et je n'entendis bientôt plus de voix provenir du sommet de mon crâne. McGonagall s'approcha de moi et constata avec désappointement que le Choixpeau s'était tout bonnement endormi, je pense d'ailleurs que c'est un récidiviste si j'en juge par l'expression blasée qu'elle m'adressa à ce moment. Elle réveilla précautionneusement le Choixpeau qui marmonna alors des choses que je ne saurais te répéter… Puis, prenant enfin conscience de ma présence sous son doux séant, il m'entendit chuchoter la supplique suivante : « Pas à Serpentard, pitié, tout sauf Serpentard… » encore et encore. Après de longues et interminables secondes d'une attente douloureuse je le sentis prendre une profonde inspiration tandis que mon estomac se vrillait. Et je l'entendis scander « Gryffondor ! », mon cœur ayant cessé de battre un instant reprit sa course folle dans ma cage thoracique et je me dirigeai avec une joie indicible vers la table qui avait accueilli mes nouveaux amis. _

_Voilà comment, dès le début, j'ai dû faire face à ma nouvelle maison sachant pertinemment que je n'y avais pas ma place. Ce qui m'a permis de tenir jusqu'ici fut de me répéter que j'étais quelqu'un de foncièrement honnête, malgré les preuves flagrantes que me renvoyait chacun de mes travers. _

_Voilà Malfoy, tu connais maintenant mon ingrédient secret : être un Serpentard dans l'âme mais avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor, où forcément en bientôt sept ans, on cultive certains réflexes. _

_Alors ? La débâcle d'une de mes plus grandes hontes aura-t-elle éclairé ta lanterne ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que « Saint Potty » aurait dû partager ton dortoir depuis toutes ces années ? Nous ne serions probablement pas là pour le dire si cela avait été le cas… _

_Sur ce, je vais m'efforcer de répondre à ton offre dans les temps. Mais compte aussi sur moi pour mettre à contribution chaque petite minute qu'il me reste avant de le faire._

_HP_

Harry relut son parchemin une bonne douzaine de fois avant de l'envoyer à Malfoy. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de parler de ça au Serpentard. Seuls ses plus proches amis en avaient entendu le vague récit, loin d'avoir une description aussi élaborée de ses impressions et ressentis. Mais alors qu'en écrivant Harry se demandait pourquoi diable il abordait sa répartition avec Malfoy, il prenait aussi garde à ne pas en oublier le moindre détail, soulageant inconsciemment son cœur de ce qui avait constitué un de ses plus grands doutes d'adolescent.

Au cours suivant Harry reçut sa réponse, elle semblait longue et prometteuse d'une dose considérable de descriptions accablantes qui lui donnerait à coup sur un mal de tête carabiné. Il regretta à peine de ne pouvoir en prendre connaissance tout de suite. Il avait réussi à être relativement concentré pendant tout le cours de Sortilège et il ne voulait pas se laisser distraire par la missive. Il la glissa donc dans son sac en se promettant de la lire quand il aurait un moment de libre.

...

* * *

...

A l'heure du dîné, Harry avait l'impression que son précédent repas n'avait tout simplement pas voulu quitter son œsophage. Son manque d'énergie entamait sérieusement son appétit depuis quelques temps et ça ne le surpris pas d'avoir la nausée rien qu'en imaginant l'assiette qu'il aurait sous les yeux dans la grande salle.

« Harry, tu viens ? Dean m'a promis le récit détaillé du match pour lequel il a raté les cours. » Le brun grimaça tandis que son meilleur ami, les yeux pétillants, s'enthousiasmait en enlaçant tendrement Hermione. Du Quidditch. Ça lui paraissait tellement futile en cet instant.

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai cette disserte à rendre pour la semaine prochaine et je n'ai même pas encore lu le sujet… » dit-il évasivement.

« Aller. Tu as tout le week-end pour la faire, tu viens ? »

Ron se leva sur ces entrefaites, lui lançant un regard plein d'espoir. Harry lui sourit.

« J'aimerai vraiment en être débarrassé, tu vois ? Et puis je n'ai pas faim, allez-y sans moi on se rejoint après. »

« Ron laisse le. » Intervint Hermione en regardant Harry d'un air approbateur. « Pour une fois qu'un de vous deux se soucie de ses devoirs… Tu devrais juste approuver et en prendre de la graine. »

Ron fit la moue et se sépara légèrement de sa petite amie, s'approchant d'Harry en lui lançant un regard lourd de reproche.

« Merci pour ça vieux, vraiment… » murmura-t-il en désignant discrètement Hermione. Harry eut un petit rire avant de hausser les épaules.

« A ton service. Allez va, tu me raconteras. »

« Compte là-dessus ! » lança le roux avant de quitter la salle commune.

Harry soupira de soulagement quand il fut bien sûr d'avoir échappé au dîné, aux folles anecdotes de Dean et tout ce qui allait avec. Il se demanda vaguement à quel moment il était devenu aussi asocial avant de prendre son sac et de se diriger vers son dortoir.

Arrivant devant son précieux baldaquin, il jeta ses affaires sur le lit, desserra sa cravate et enleva ses chaussures, s'installant confortablement au milieu de ses oreillers. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit le devoir qu'il avait effectivement à faire pour la semaine prochaine, parfaitement conscient qu'il n'y prêterait pas la moindre attention maintenant et celui-ci fut envoyé sans égard sur la table de chevet. Harry voulait surtout honorer la promesse qu'il s'était faite plus tôt dans la journée et il chercha un morceau de parchemin délaissé parmi ses cours. Il mit finalement la main dessus, le dépliant tout en prenant une profonde inspiration.

_Saint Potty,_

_Ahah… Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Je me rends compte à quel point ce surnom ridicule m'avait manqué et je déplore le fait qu'il ne soit plus approprié dorénavant. Je veux dire, ça a toujours eu le don de te mettre en rogne et je commence à avoir du mal à gérer tes accès de colère ces derniers temps… _

_Mais passons ou je m'égarerai encore à coup sûr. Ta révélation était… comment te le dire sans que tu ne t'indignes encore et que j'en fasse les frais ? Oh et puis merde, j'en ai fini de ménager ta stupide susceptibilité et vais m'efforcer d'être franc une bonne fois pour toute. Ta révélation donc… ne m'a pas surpris le moins du monde. Tu le sais pourtant ce que je pense de ton appartenance à la maison Gryffondor : Une imposture. Alors m'avoir révélé que le Choixpeau confirme ma théorie dès le départ n'a fait qu'étayer ce que j'avance depuis tout ce temps, me flattant l'espace d'une seconde et point. _

_Tu t'accordes tellement d'importance, Potter… J'en arrive parfois à me demander qui de nous deux est le plus égocentrique finalement. Toujours là à te poser en victime sans jamais te demander ce que peuvent bien ressentir les autres… Tu crois peut-être que d'arriver aussi bien à te cerner me fait plaisir mais détrompe toi, c'est aussi agaçant, déstabilisant et involontaire pour moi que ça l'est pour toi. Et pourquoi en serait-il autrement, je te le demande. Ce n'est pas parce que j'aborde le sujet avec un minimum de sérieux que ça ne m'atteint pas. _

_Toi tu te prends bien trop au sérieux, en revanche. T'imaginer que m'avouer ce détail « éclairerai ma lanterne »… Il m'en faudrait bien plus pour ça. Dis-moi par exemple quelque chose que je ne sache déjà au fond de moi et on verra… _

_Au reste, je trouve parfaitement légitime que tu m'aies raconté ce passage de ta vie et je te trouve gonflé de me demander d'en faire autant… Dois-je te rappeler que c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait dans le bureau de la Directrice il y a moins d'une semaine ? Et ça, désolé de te le faire remarquer, c'était un scoop. Rien qui ne puisse se mesurer à ton aveu, tu es complètement largué en fait. De plus, ta question était totalement inappropriée. Ne peux-tu pas tirer tes conclusions tout seul pour changer ? Ne peux-tu pas admettre que tu en sais assez pour comprendre que je veuille devenir ton allié ? N'y vois rien de personnel d'ailleurs, nous entretenons simplement la même haine pour la même personne. _

_Et ne t'avais-je pas fait promettre de ne plus jamais évoquer cela à l'avenir ? Vraiment, pas besoin d'un Choixpeau pour comprendre que tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard, tout dans tes actes le démontre sans l'ombre d'un doute et je vais finir par croire que ta parole est aussi fiable que la mienne, c'est dire…_

_Mais qu'attends-tu de moi au juste ? Que je te livre l'intégralité des impressions qui m'ont traversé après avoir vu ce que j'avais fait ? Bordel Potter, je veux bien ne pas être la personne la plus recommandable de cet état, mais le despotisme et la cruauté gratuite n'ont jamais fait partie de mes convictions. Ca te va comme explication ? Cesse de jouer les demeurés deux secondes et reconnais que tu sais parfaitement pourquoi nous en sommes là aujourd'hui. _

_Cesse de te mentir à toi-même, tu verras qu'on se sent beaucoup mieux._

_Ton « deal » avait pourtant matière à m'intéresser, dommage qu'encore une fois tu te sois contenté de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat sans chercher à y mettre un peu de forme. _

_Je t'aurais volontiers raconté des anecdotes, de celles qui ont vraiment de l'importance si j'avais été sûr que tu me rendrais la pareille. Mais tu proposes un jeu intéressant tout en sachant pertinemment que tu n'en suivras pas les règles. Tu vois Potter, tu n'es même pas capable de suivre tes _propres_ règles…_

_Tu veux te livrer à une analyse de ma personne ? Mais je t'en laisse tout le loisir. Ai-je seulement montré une seule fois la crainte d'être découvert ? Je ne crois pas, non. Ce privilège te revient entièrement... _

_Pour finir, n'oublie pas que ma proposition prend fin dimanche soir. Fixons le même rendez vous que la dernière fois, ton absence suffira à me faire comprendre que c'est non. Réfléchis bien._

_DM_

Finissant sa lecture, Harry fourra rapidement son parchemin au fond de son sac, là où pas un de ses camarades ne pourrait le trouver.

Il n'arriva pas à déterminer précisément l'état dans lequel il se trouvait en cet instant. C'était un mélange de colère, de résignation et d'acceptation. C'était dur de voir l'une de ses plus intimes confessions réduite à l'état de banalité, dur de voir que Malfoy ne lui épargnait ni ses sarcasmes ni ses railleries, qu'il se posait simplement en donneur de leçon alors qu'il n'avait _rien _à apprendre de lui.

Mais installé là, protégé et isolé dans la chaleur cotonneuse de son lit, le Gryffondor arrivait à voir plus loin le sens de ses mots. Malfoy appréhendait toutes les choses étranges qui leur arrivaient avec une sorte de distance froide et réfléchie, et Harry commença enfin à comprendre pourquoi le Serpentard semblait gérer tout cela mieux que lui.

Il fallait simplement prendre du recul. Cesser de se battre contre la fatalité, plutôt chercher à en tirer profit. Il savait que Malfoy avait fait en sorte qu'il pense de cette manière, que depuis le début c'était lui le seul des deux à avoir été manipulé. Et il ne pensa même pas à s'en formaliser, la perspective que lui apportaient ces nouvelles réflexions était bien trop rassurante pour cela.

Car puisqu'il avait enfin touché du doigt le cœur du problème, il n'en serait que plus fort face au Serpentard… N'est ce pas ?

...

* * *

...

« Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Ron ! » Harry grimaça et regarda autour de lui, tous les regards de sa salle commune s'étant vivement retournés sur le couple d'amis en entendant l'exclamation du roux. « Tu es trop exubérant pour moi. »

Il se leva, coupant d'un regard circulaire et surtout très explicite toute curiosité aux téméraires qui continuaient de les fixer.

« Eh attends une minute ! » Ron se leva également. « Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? »

« J'ai besoin d'air. »

C'était déjà assez difficile d'être constamment au cœur des attentions depuis toujours alors Harry refusait de se l'attirer volontairement. Il commença à avancer, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la tour mais Ron le suivit.

« Tu étais sérieux ? » s'enquit son meilleur ami tandis que la porte se refermait derrière eux. Harry soupira, plaçant ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon et commençant à avancer sans but précis dans les couloirs.

« Il s'agit simplement d'un cours. »

« Un cours que nous avons environ trois fois par semaine pendant deux heures… » ajouta Ron. « Ca fait donc six heures hebdomadaires minimum à passer avec la fouine. »

« Merci Ron, je sais compter. » Rétorqua sèchement Harry. « Qu'est ce que je peux y faire hein ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi l'importance de cette matière et ce n'est pas de ma faute si pas un individu de notre maison n'est doué en Potion. »

Ron s'arrêta et haussa un sourcil en direction de son meilleur ami. « Tu es jaloux parce que j'ai tiré le gros lot… » il lui sourit. « Non sérieusement Harry, c'est pas comme si c'était le seul Serpentard de disponible, tu aurais pu t'épargner ça. »

« Il est le meilleur. » Fit remarquer le brun.

« Et alors ? Depuis quand tes envies d'excellences te poussent à pactiser avec ce bâtard ? »

Harry eut un soupire excédé. « Depuis que je dois avoir la meilleure note en Potion mais que je suis nul et que le Prof me saque. Je me mettrais donc avec le plus brillant, celui qui est en plus son favori. Ma logique t'échappe toujours ? »

Ron le fixa un moment, haussa les épaules et ils reprirent leur marche. « Et il a accepté, juste comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais. » Répondit simplement le brun et son meilleur ami le regarda en coin d'un air septique.

« _Juste comme ça_ ? » répéta-t-il.

« Oui, Ron. Je lui ai demandé, il a accepté, point. » _Si seulement c'était vrai_, ajouta-t-il en pensée. « Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'ai même pas envie de le savoir. »

« Bien… » Le roux masqua difficilement son étonnement et décida enfin de clore la conversation. « Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

Harry regarda sa montre et lui fit un sourire en coin. « C'est bon j'ai compris, allons dîner. »

...

* * *

...

Le Gryffondor arpentait les couloirs sombres du Château, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité lorsqu'il croisa Malfoy. Ils se rendaient tous deux au même endroit et la bienséance aurait voulu qu'Harry se découvre, s'annonce et peut-être même qu'il échange quelques lieux communs avec le Serpentard pendant qu'ils termineraient le trajet.

Mais le brun se borna à rester sous sa cape, suivant Malfoy à une distance raisonnable. C'était une chose d'avoir conscience de ce qu'il fallait faire, une autre de le mettre en application. Et puis imaginez que quelqu'un les surprenne marchant l'un à côté de l'autre à bavarder comme de francs camarades…

Le Serpentard s'arrêta soudain et Harry cessa presque de respirer. Il regarda autour de lui, se demandant où était le problème.

« Potter… » lança alors le blond d'une voix basse. « Ta discrétion à quelque chose de pachydermique. » Il sourit, se plantant au milieu du couloir et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Harry jura, laissant sa cape glisser de ses épaules d'un air blasé. Il était lamentable. Et Malfoy avait l'air ravi de son petit effet.

« Oh arrête de sourire ! » pesta le Gryffondor en remontant à sa hauteur. Ca ne fit qu'augmenter le fameux sourire de Draco et les deux étudiants reprirent leur marche rapidement.

Harry lança un regard en coin à Malfoy, c'était étrange de le voir en dehors des semaines de cours. Il avait abandonné son uniforme au profit d'un costume noir et portait un caban de saison qui lui tombait au dessus des genoux, une paire de gants en cuir et une écharpe autour du cou. Il était si distingué.

« Tu reviens de Pré-au-Lard ? » demanda-t-il, plus dans le but de parler qu'autre chose.

« Effectivement… » Draco le regarda brièvement avant de retourner la tête vers le sens de la marche. « Je ne pensais pas tu viendrais ce soir. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Je ne sais pas. A cause de la dernière lettre je suppose. » Répondit le Serpentard.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'as pas le monopole du sang froid. Une fois qu'on a occulté les sarcasmes, je dois avouer que te lire à quelque chose d'instructif… »

Malfoy le regarda d'un air incrédule. « Instructif ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. » Ils arrivèrent devant la salle et Harry ouvrit la porte, jetant un dernier regard sur le couloir pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls. Il laissa passer Malfoy et referma derrière lui.

« Je ne crois pas avoir dit grand-chose sur moi pourtant. » Remarqua ce dernier tandis qu'ils s'appropriaient chacun une table.

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi… enfin si dans un sens… » Harry soupira. « Malfoy, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de développer ce soir. Ni jamais. »

« Très bien. » Draco le regarda, semblant intrigué mais en même temps trop ravi que Potter soit venu pour risquer de le faire fuir, aussi il n'insista pas. « Alors ? Tu as pris ta décision ? »

Harry le fixa un moment tandis qu'il réfléchissait à une manière d'amener la chose. C'était la première fois qu'il révélait son plus grand secret depuis qu'il en connaissait l'existence, d'autant qu'il n'en parlerait pas avec n'importe qui. Mais il y avait longuement pensé et avait finit par admettre que Malfoy saurait gérer cette information mieux que quiconque. Même Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas réussi à démontrer une endurance aussi tenace que celle dont le blond semblait faire preuve. Et Harry ne pouvait de toute façon se résoudre à leur avouer que, s'ils pensaient que Voldemort serait dur à détruire, ils étaient encore très, très loin du compte. Cela les anéantirait d'appendre que le peu d'espoir qu'il y avait d'arriver au but ultime résidait dans la réussite d'une mission impossible. Et c'était un cadeau empoisonné qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à Malfoy quelque part…

Le blond attendit calmement la réponse de son correspondant sans jamais détourner les yeux. Harry trouva dans son air impénétrable quelque chose de profondément rassurant. Il n'y avait pas une trace d'impatience dans ce regard, ni même de convoitise ou de concupiscence, juste une attente modérée et toujours cette distance inébranlable. Le Gryffondor avait déjà confiance, mais cette froide maitrise acheva de le convaincre.

« Oui. Je vais te dire de quoi il s'agit. » répondit-il finalement. « Mais vraiment tu n'as aucune raison de te réjouir, non seulement tu vas devoir me supporter tout un semestre, mais je vais surtout t'impliquer dans quelque chose que ni toi ni moi nous ne maitrisons… »

Draco continua de le fixer sans rien répondre, il semblait juste dans l'expectative. Harry soupira, commençant à chercher quelque chose dans une de ses poches intérieures.

Il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait et il tendit l'objet au Serpentard. Celui-ci le prit en main et l'étudia quelque secondes.

« Le Médaillon de Serpentard ? » demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Ce n'est qu'une copie en réalité. » Précisa Harry. « Mais il n'en reste pas moins intéressant… Ouvre-le. » Lui ordonna-t-il doucement.

Draco s'exécuta sans broncher, ouvrant le médaillon et découvrant qu'une note était nichée à l'intérieur. Il la prit, interrogeant Harry du regard ; celui-ci acquiesça.

Et Draco lut :

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde_

_bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

_qui ait découvert votre secret._

_J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

_J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,_

_vous serez redevenu mortel._

_R.A.B_

Le Serpentard laissa la perplexité se peindre sur son visage tandis qu'il relevait des yeux plissés sur Harry. Celui-ci reprit le médaillon, replaça la note à l'intérieur avant de le ranger sur lui.

« Malfoy… » il prit une profonde inspiration. « Qu'est ce que tu sais des Horcruxes ? »

...

* * *

...

Les deux jeunes hommes eurent une longue conversation ce soir là. Harry permit à Draco de mesurer l'ampleur du drame dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous en même temps qu'il achevait d'en faire son allié.

Les choses entre eux avaient changées de manière irréversible, et cela en un temps ridiculement court. Harry constatait ce fait alors qu'ils étaient tous deux installés derrière le même bureau en cours de Potion, prenant silencieusement note des instructions dont ils disposaient sur le tableau. Il avait laissé au Serpentard le soin de faire cette annonce improbable à leur professeur, et il aurait été curieux de voir l'expression de ce dernier en apprenant la nouvelle.

_Dommage qu'il n'ait pas fait une crise cardiaque_, pensa-t-il, un air cynique se formant sur son visage tandis qu'il lançait un regard en direction de Snape.

Draco partit chercher les ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin pour fabriquer la potion. Ils avaient tous les deux convenu que ce serait lui qui ferait l'essentiel du travail tout en essayant de se montrer le plus pédagogue possible, afin qu'Harry puisse retenir et éventuellement reproduire. Il revint quelques instants plus tard et déposa le tout à leur disposition.

« Mets le chaudron sur le feu et commence à émincer les feuilles d'orties, je m'occupe du reste. » Harry acquiesça, s'apprêtant à exécuter les directives mais Draco lui retint vivement le bras. « Par Merlin Potter, mets des gants avant de toucher à ça ! »

Le Gryffondor adressa une grimace contrite à son binôme avant de hocher la tête, le remerciant silencieusement de lui avoir évité une belle irritation. La présence de Malfoy à ses côtés le déstabilisait mais il lui faudrait se reprendre, ce petit manège ne pouvait _pas_ durer pendant tout le prochain semestre. Il fit donc ce qu'on lui avait demandé le plus consciencieusement possible, jetant régulièrement des petits coups d'œil en direction du Serpentard pour voir où il en était. Ses gestes étaient toujours tellement précis et assurés, ses doigts fins épousaient merveilleusement chacun des outils dont il se servait et Harry trouva cela injuste. Il regarda ses propres mains, fines également mais loin d'être aussi agiles.

Il soupira, observant les petites lamelles qu'il avait découpées avec scepticisme.

« Non, ça ne va pas du tout. » intervint alors Malfoy, confirmant la pensée d'Harry qui résumait à dire qu'il ne s'y prenait pas du tout comme il fallait. « Tes lamelles doivent être de même largeur. Ton outil est spécialement conçu pour ça Potter, comment fais-tu ? Regarde… »

Draco se mit à lui expliquer que le couteau qu'il avait entre les mains n'était pas gradué pour faire joli, investissant son côté de la table afin de lui lui montrer l'axe précis qu'il devait utiliser dans le cas présent.

Et tout à coup, le Serpentard fut trop prêt. Beaucoup trop prêt.

Il avait envahi son espace vital sans crier gare et ne cessait de le frôler accidentellement, murmurant de sa voix douce et grave tout près de son oreille.

Harry qui déjà avait un peu trop chaud à cause des flammes sous leur chaudron eut l'impression qu'il était lui aussi entrain de cuir. Il n'avait absolument rien entendu de ce que Draco lui avait raconté et pourtant il avait essayé de rester concentré sur cette voix de toutes ses forces…

« Arrête ça. » siffla-t-il, n'y tenant plus.

Draco leva un regard à la fois surpris et agacé sur son binôme, n'ayant visiblement pas apprécié d'être interrompu.

« Un problème, Potter ? »

Harry expira bruyamment. « Tu… » _Tu es tout autour de moi, voilà le problème !_ pensa-t-il mais il se garda bien de le dire. « Fais le toi-même, tu n'es visiblement pas très doué pour expliquer… » annonça-t-il finalement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il était la mauvaise fois incarnée à cet instant.

Malfoy haussa les sourcils.

« Non mais c'est pas croyable ! Donne-moi ça. » Il attrapa brusquement les plantes qui étaient du côté du Gryffondor et reprit sa tâche. « Passe-moi le jus de grenade. » Ordonna-t-il à Harry.

Celui-ci avait tout juste eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits et maintenant il était très intrigué par la réaction qu'il avait eue un peu plus tôt. Il chercha ce qu'on lui demandait et tendit un petit flacon à Malfoy.

Mais alors que le Serpentard posait une main sur la fiole pour la récupérer, Harry la retint fermement entre ses doigts pour l'en empêcher, faisant lever les yeux clairs de Draco sur lui une nouvelle fois. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Malfoy fronçait les sourcils, essayant de tirer sur le flacon mais Harry le retenait toujours, éprouvant de nouveau le trouble qui l'avait prit de part en part quand Draco s'était rapproché.

Son regard dériva sur son visage, détaillant le nez droit, les pommettes saillantes, les joues creuses, le menton anguleux et masculin à la fois.

Les lèvres charnues.

Sa respiration s'accéléra soudain et il lâcha précipitamment la fiole, comme si celle-ci venait de le bruler. Une seconde de plus et il aurait pu se mettre à rougir, il l'aurait parié. Ca n'allait pas, pas du tout.

« Je débloque complètement… » se marmonna-t-il à lui-même. Tout ceci n'était pas normal. Il regardait constamment Malfoy comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois ces derniers temps et il pensa que ça ne présageait rien qu'il veuille, ou puisse tout simplement connaitre.

Il risqua un bref regard latéral sur le blond et constata qu'il n'était visiblement pas le seul à être troublé. Il grogna, tournant cette fois complètement la tête vers son binôme.

« Oublie ça et reprenons, d'accord ? » dit-il, s'intimant mentalement au calme et s'efforçant de paraitre décontracté. Ne surtout pas agir comme si la présente situation le dépassait totalement, ce qui était le cas.

Il lui sembla que le Serpentard mettait un temps considérable avant de hocher la tête, soufflant imperceptiblement. Et Le cours de Potion n'avait jamais paru plus long au Gryffondor et c'était ça, de loin, le comble de toute cette histoire.

...

* * *

...

Le mercredi suivant, Harry finissait de se préparer pour sa sortie hebdomadaire. Il portait un pantalon à pince et une chemise noire. Il avait volontairement laissé les deux premiers boutons ouverts, exposant la peau hâlée et laissant deviner les clavicules. Il enfila une paire de Richelieu avant d'étudier brièvement son reflet dans le miroir plein pied. Satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, il prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie de la tour.

Depuis sa sixième année Harry recevait régulièrement des demandes diverses et variées de la part de la gente féminine mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention, se disant que s'il n'avait pas eu de temps à consacrer à Ginny, ce n'était certainement pas pour aller batifoler ailleurs. Mais étrangement, le Gryffondor avait éprouvé une violente envie d'accepter l'invitation à sortir que lui avait envoyé Alice la veille, une Serdaigle de la même année que lui. Tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre de remettre les choses dans un contexte plus ou moins habituel était bon à prendre et s'il pouvait en même temps soulager toute la tension qu'il subissait en ce moment, ce ne serait qu'un bonus.

Il partit donc sur une note légère et se rendit à son rencart, prévu pour quinze heures aux Trois Balais.

Entrer dans le pub allait vite le faire déchanter cependant.

_Oh non, par Merlin, ce type est définitivement partout ! _pensa-t-il alors qu'il trouvait Malfoy, Zabini et Parkinson installés tous les trois à une table en sirotant des bierraubeurre.

Il repéra ensuite son rendez-vous, constatant qu'il avait fallu que cette cruche choisisse précisément une table d'où il aurait une vue imprenable sur la bande des Serpentard. Merveilleux. Ca commençait bien. Draco l'aperçut, détournant rapidement la tête et agissant comme si le Gryffondor n'existait pas. Harry soupira et se décida à rejoindre Alice.

« Salut. » Dit-il, s'installant à son tour et lui envoyant son plus beau sourire.

« Harry, je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas… » La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire. Cette phrase lui était singulièrement familière, se dit-il. Ah oui. Malfoy…

« Désolé, la zone de Transplanage était légèrement bondée sur le départ. Qu'est ce que tu bois ? »

« Juste un thé, s'il te plait… » Harry hocha la tête et alla au bar commander. Il retourna ensuite s'assoir, les boissons lévitant derrière lui jusqu'à leur table.

Le Gryffondor prit une longue gorgée de bière avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille, posant les coudes sur la table et retenant son visage dans ses mains avant de darder sur elle de grands yeux verts.

« Alors dis-moi, Alice, c'est ça ? » la Serdaigle hocha la tête, toujours souriante. « J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment c'était dans ta maison. Vous êtes tous tellement discrets, c'est assez intriguant je dois dire. »

« Oh. Et bien, ça n'est pas très différent des autres maisons je suppose. Hormis peut-être que notre salle commune est aménagée en salle d'étude… »

« Vraiment ? » Harry feignit d'être profondément intéressé.

« Oui, » approuva la jeune femme. « C'est une sorte d'hommage à notre intellectuel. Mais il est faux de croire que nous passons tout notre temps à étudier. Je veux dire, les gens ont tendance à penser que c'est une sorte de tare chez nous, pourtant nous sommes tout aussi capables de s'amuser que n'importe quel étudiant de notre âge. Et puis … »

Harry n'écoutait plus. Il se contentait de hocher la tête avec conviction tandis qu'il détaillait la jeune fille en face de lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué que celle-ci tendait un peu vers le roux jusqu'à présent, et cela le fit sourire intérieurement. Il allait finir par croire que c'était définitivement son dada. Ou peut-être un complexe d'Œdipe était-il à l'origine de tout ça ?

Il grimaça discrètement devant le terrain qu'empruntaient ses pensées, continuant d'acquiescer tant que les lèvres de la Serdaigle continuaient de se mouvoir pour prononcer des mots.

Son regard dériva rapidement vers la table de Malfoy. Il sentait depuis quelques minutes que les yeux du Serpentard étaient régulièrement posés sur lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils s'observèrent un bref instant, Harry eut l'impression de voir l'ébauche d'un sourire flotter sur les lèvres de Malfoy, le temps d'une illusion et le contact visuel cessa aussi rapidement qu'il s'était établi.

C'était foutrement déconcertant d'avoir l'objet continuel de vos pensées à porté de vue alors que justement vous faisiez tout pour l'oublier, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une après-midi. Mais le plus déconcertant était surtout le fait de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de l'observer à coup d'œillades discrètes, se disant qu'il avait l'air parfaitement nonchalant et détendu. Surement un effet de l'alcool. Ou bien peut-être parce qu'il était dans son élément, avec ses acolytes de Serpentard alors qu'avec lui, il était toujours plus froid, un peu sur la défensive. Il était si rare que le masque impassible se craquelle en sa présence, ne serait-ce que le temps d'un sourire sincère. Cette pensée le laissa sur une note légèrement amère alors qu'il se décidait à reprendre le fil de la conversation.

« … Ton ami Weasley a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir en cours de défense, même les miens ne sont pas aussi doués dans cette matière. » Alice fixa ses grands yeux bleus aux siens, laissant transparaitre une pointe d'admiration. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que leur échange porterait essentiellement sur les cours. Bien. Un sujet sans risque et neutre, il reconnut que c'était idéal par les temps qui courraient.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait de la chance, » répondit-il, « Le prof s'évertue à le mettre en défense et moi à l'attaque à chaque fois. Je crois que Ron a cessé d'aimer ce cours depuis ce jour… »

« Il faut bien protéger l'Elu… » Le Gryffondor décela facilement la dose conséquente d'ironie dans le ton ainsi que dans l'air de la jeune fille. Il haussa un sourcil, les lèvres étirées dans un sourire charmeur.

« Je ne risquerais pourtant pas grand-chose. » Plaisanta-t-il et Alice eut un rire suave.

« J'ai remarqué que tu avais beaucoup progressé dans le domaine des sorts silencieux. » constata la Serdaigle.

Harry rehaussa un sourcil. « Dois-je en conclure que tu m'observes à la dérobée ? » dit-il, faisant sourire et rosir légèrement la jeune fille.

« Je plaide coupable. » Avoua-t-elle d'un air contrit.

C'était beaucoup moins déstabilisant de se savoir observer par Alice que par Malfoy, pensa brièvement Harry. C'était beaucoup moins excitant aussi, cependant…

« Disons que j'ai pris quelques cours… Particuliers ces derniers temps… » répondit-il distraitement, repensant à sa guerre et, inexorablement, à ses nouvelles alliances.

Il reporta son attention sur la table des Serpentard, Malfoy était entrain de vider son verre et lorsqu'il le reposa, vide, leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, lourds de sens et de questions muettes comme à chaque fois. Alice se retourna pour voir ce qui accaparait tant son rencard sans que celui-ci ne s'aperçoive de rien, souriant légèrement alors qu'elle voyait Malfoy détourner précipitamment la tête, comme s'il venait de se faire prendre en plein flagrant délit.

« J'ai appris que c'était ton nouveau binôme en Potion… »

Harry secoua la tête. « Pardon ? »

« Malfoy. »

« Oh… » Harry grimaça. Il n'avait _absolument_ pas prévu d'aborder _ce_ sujet avec la Serdaigle. « C'est vrai… » avoua-t-il évasivement.

« Navrée de me mêler de ce qui ne me concerne pas mais… J'aimerai savoir pourquoi, tout ceci est très surprenant surtout quand on sait ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière. »

Harry la regarda un peu sèchement, définitivement réfractaire à la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Effectivement, ça ne te regarde pas… » répondit-il d'un ton froid. « J'ai mes raisons et il a les siennes. »

Harry chercha à nouveau Malfoy des yeux alors que la jeune fille, ne se laissant pas abattre, s'excusait en proposant habilement de changer de sujet. Le brun ne répondit pas. A la table de ses rivaux, il n'y avait plus que Zabini et Parkinson discutant l'un avec l'autre, mais plus une trace de Draco.

Et Harry se dit qu'il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait.

Quand Malfoy était là il pestait, irrité d'être observé par lui et surtout de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de le faire en retour. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, Harry ressentit la pointe d'euphorie qu'il éprouvait en se sentant épié disparaitre complètement. Un vide insipide remplaça l'excitation grisante qui s'était installée dans son estomac. Les battements de son cœur ralentirent dans sa poitrine, son sang circula de nouveau normalement dans ses veines.

Et le décor perdit définitivement tout son charme, ce brusque changement de contexte plongeant le jeune homme dans une certaine confusion.

« Excuse-moi une minute. »

Harry se leva après que la jeune fille ait acquiescé, un peu surprise, décidant qu'un bref passage par les toilettes pour se rafraichir devrait l'aider à se reprendre. Il entra dans la pièce un peu sombre et se dirigea vers les lavabos, ouvrant les valves et s'aspergeant le visage d'eau glacée. Il étudia son reflet, détestant profondément les émotions contradictoires que son air lui renvoya. Elles étaient si flagrantes qu'il se demanda un instant comment il arriverait à retourner auprès d'Alice pour la regarder en face. Il pencha la tête et expira fortement.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui, provenant d'une cabine mais Harry n'y prêta même pas attention, tout occupé qu'il était à reprendre ses esprits.

« Tiens donc… Ca me laisse comme une impression de déjà vu. Sauf que cette fois, les rôles sont inversés… »

Le sang du Gryffondor se glaça au son de cette voix et il se retourna brusquement. Malfoy s'avança jusqu'au lavabo mitoyen et commença à se laver les mains.

« Mais rassure-toi, je ne te lancerai pas de sort de découpe expérimental pour ma part… Nous avons dépassé cela, n'est ce pas ? » reprit le Serpentard, légèrement condescendant comme à son habitude.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer Malfoy d'un air légèrement horrifié. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en prenant conscience de ce fait. Si Harry n'avait jamais été du genre loquasse, il y avait toutefois des limites.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe cette fois. Harry sursauta légèrement, secouant la tête.

« Tu… Non. Tu m'as juste surpris, c'est tout… » balbutia-t-il.

« Ah… Désolé. »

Les deux étudiants se fixèrent un instant et le temps sembla comme entamer un net ralentissement. Harry sentit toutes les émotions qui l'avaient quitté plus tôt revenir d'un seul coup, exacerbant ses sens jusqu'à ce que ses mains en deviennent moites. Mais surtout, il retrouva cette tension. La tension qui le rendait de plus en plus fébrile lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité du Serpentard. Elle se nichait au creux de son ventre pour ne plus le quitter tant qu'il était dans les parages, le faisant se sentir chaud mais réticent à la fois, comme lorsqu'on se retrouvait face à un danger mais en plus enivrant, plus intense.

En tellement plus délicieux.

« Tu as remarqué que nous sommes toujours amenés à nous rencontrer dans des endroits sombres ? » questionna alors Draco, posant une main sur l'évier comme pour se retenir à quelque chose. Harry acquiesça pensivement, fixant toujours le blond. Il pouvait presque sentir ses propres pupilles se dilater. « Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas un hasard… » termina ce dernier et Harry trouva que le ton sonnait amer dans sa bouche, presque triste.

Puis le blond se détourna enfin, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Harry n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre mouvement.

« Malfoy ! » s'exclama-t-il juste avant que celui-ci ne franchisse la porte. Le Serpentard s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, lui adressant une expression curieuse. « Qu'est ce… » il souffla, réunissant une dose de sang-froid suffisante pour ce qui allait suivre. « Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? » murmura-t-il finalement.

Draco eut un semblant de sourire et il resta là, dans l'entrée, détaillant le Gryffondor de haut en bas d'un air étrange. Harry se sentit faiblir sous le poids de cette étude, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose… Puis Malfoy haussa les épaules.

« Tu es très élégant, Potter. » le blond avait murmuré lui aussi et, sans ajouté quoique ce soit d'autre, il quitta les lieux. Harry comprit alors d'où lui était venu sa peur sous le regard de Draco, et cela réussi à le faire sourire malgré sa grande nervosité.

Car le blond venait juste d'apaiser ses craintes.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, il s'agit de l'avant dernier de cette fiction. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Suggestions, remarques ou quoique ce soit d'autre ? N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part =) A la prochaine !


End file.
